Things Change
by MysteriousAndChaotic
Summary: Callie is an outsider. She is bullied by Paul everyday and thinks that nothing is going to change. Until Paul Phases. Then things change big time.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

Why are guys so damn frustrating?

I wish being a teenager came with an instruction manuel. It would make things so much easier. But no, we have to blindly head into and hope we come out okay.

"Callie! Your gonna miss the bus if you don't hurry your butt up!" My aunt yelled.

Oh joy! It's the first day of my junior year and I already know that I won't fit in.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself. Obviously, my name is Callie. I stand at 5' 6. which you wouldn't think is short but when you see some of the guys around here you will understand. I weigh 230 pounds which means that I get picked on a hell of a lot, and I have dull brown hair and eyes. Basically, I am your big, dull loser. I live in La Push, Washington, which is on an Indian Reservation, so I'm one of the few pale-faces here.

"Callie!" My uncle yelled.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

I grabbed my bag and phone and ran out the door to the bus stop. Naturally, I missed the damn bus.

I began the walk to school because how else would I get there? I made it in about fifteen minutes because I took a shortcut that nobody seemed to use.

When I arrived, I walked up to my locker and proceeded to put my books in before I got shoved from behind.

"Hey freak! Watch out!" Paul Anders yelled. "Why are you still here? Didn't you get the message that no one wants you here?"

I learned a long time ago that it's best to let Paul say what he wants and be quiet.

"Yeah freak, why did you even come back here?" A nasally voice I instantly recognized as Paul's girlfriend Amanda, said.

I didn't want to have to deal with this shit right now so instead of standing there I stuck my earbuds in my ears, turned up my music and walked away.

Nothing ever changes in a small town...

**This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me. This is an idea that has been floating around in my head and I needed to get it out. I don't know how long it will be until I can update but I will try my best to do it in a timely fashion. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and will review. I want to thank my friend Peppermint Storm because she insipred me to write this in the first place. And my friend Dreaming In A Nightmare who got me hooked on Fanfiction to start with. And I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes.**

_**Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own anything you recognize. Everything you are even familiar with belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer. I'm just toying with them. **_

Callie's Point of View

"There are many benefits of health insurance. For instance...," my Personal Finance Teacher droned on and on. Normally I would have been listening because I like this class but I have a lot on my mind and just want to go home.

RING!

Finally the bell! I ran out of there as fast as possible. Time for the best class of the day. ART. I grabbed the only things I need for this class, my book and my pencil pouch and get ready to walk to the art room. Instead I crash into my best friend Vanessa, who also has art with me.

"Whoa there, slow down the bell just rang. We got four minutes," she said while sticking her things in her locker right next to mine.

"I know but I really want to finish my typography," I told her.

All that earned me was an eye roll. It was the truth though. I love to loose myself in my art. That's why Vanessa and I are such good friends. We don't have to talk to be comfortable with each other. It's just natural.

. We made our way to art in silence. As soon as we got our stuff out it was like no one else existed. Cliche' much. But it's the truth. I hate when people don't do their work, which is a coincidence becaue there are a total of four people who do what they are supposed to in this class. _Sigh_.

Art was very productive. I got the hair on my girl done and it looks good if I do say so myself.

Vanessa and I parted ways after that. She works at the rest home in Forks so she has to leave and beat the rush of students who want nothing more than to get out of thiss hell hole.

"Hey, Callie. What's up?" my friend JoAn asks. We aren't very close but we have had classes together since freshman year. And in a small school that means something.

"Not much. I have to stay after school to help with something but then I am home free. How about you?" I asked.

"Well, Kassandra, Wesley and I are going to a party in Port Angeles," JoAn said.

"Cool. Well I hope you have a good time," I told her.

"I will. See you tomorrow," she said before walking away.

It took me about half an hour to do what the teacher had asked. I would have been there longer but other people were helping me as well. Thank God for that because otherwise it would have been me and my IPod for an hour and a half.

"Get out of my way," a voice boomed from behind me. Ugh, Paul. why goes the world hate me.

Paul and Amanda shoved their way past me without a second glance. Ugh, they make me sick.

I walked home listening to Paramore. They are my all-time favorite band. I could listen to them for hours on end and never get bored.

I walked into my house to be met with the sight of my aunt and uncle's worried faces.

"Oh Thank God you're alright!" my aunt yelled, pulling me close.

"Uh yeah. I had to stay after school to help my teacher and I missed the bus and had to walk home," I told them.

They exchanged worried looks.

"You don't know," my uncle told me.

"Know what?" I asked, confused.

"Callie, sweetheart, there's been an accident," my aunt said.

The only thing that was running through my mind was _Who?_

_**Sorry to stop it there but I am really tired and don't want to screw up because I fall asleep. I can tell you now that some of the things that I write about are true. Obviously not the who werewolf/imprint thing but I am going to try and incorporate things that have actually happened. R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

**Here is the next chapter...**

The only thing that was running throught my mind was _Who?_

Please God, don't let it be Vanessa. I don't think I can handle loosing my best friend.

"Honey, It was JoAnn, Kassandra, Leo and Wesely," my uncle said.

"What? No, I just talked to JoAnn an hour ago," I said, not believing what they were telling me.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. But JoAnn, Kassandra and Leo died. Wesely had a concussion but that's all," my uncle said.

After that I was on auto pilot the entire night. I couldn't believe it. One of my friends was gone. Two others that I know died, and one walked away. I am so glad that Wesely is okay, but there is this nagging in my head. Wesely is one of the biggest druggies in school and he drives like most teenage boys, crazy.

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy. I so badly wanted everything that happened yesterday to be a dream but it's not. I got ready as quickly and as quietly as I possibly could and headed to the bus stop.

The bus ride to school was quiet. You could feel the sadness that radiated off of every person. Some openly wept. Others tried to be strong and comfort their friends. i let my tears flow because i had lost a friend and was surrounded by people who understood. I looked for Vanessa but she must have skipped school because she was no where to be found.

The teachers started class by stating the obvious. That three students have died and all that jazz. No one really listened because we were in so much shock.

My body must go one auto pilot a lot because the next thing I know it's lunchtime. Not that many people were eating.

Of course, I got stuck behing Paul and Amanda in line. Between groping each other they were actually having a conversation. Which is amazing because when they aren't picking on me they usually have their tounges crammed down each others throat.

"I can't wait until this bullshit blows over. I hate it when people are sad. They don't pay attention to me," Amanda said.

Wow. Did I just hear her right? What a bitch!

"Amanda, that's just rude." Paul said. Wow, who knew the jackass had a heart?

"You are such a self-absorbed bitch," I said.

"Excuse me?" Amanda said, sounding genuinely offended.

"Three people _DIED_ and all you're worried about is if people are going to pay attention to you. Could you be anymore heartless?" I hissed.

"Listen loser, you should just -," she tried to say, but I cut her off.

"No you listen, I'm sick of this bullshit. You acting like you are better than everyone else just because of the way yoiu look. I hate to burst your bubble but nobody likes you! You are a stupid, stuck up bitch and the only reason Paul is with you is because you're easy. The least you could do is show come compassion at a time like this because this is going to take a long time to heal from. So get your head out of your ass and think about other people for once."

I didn't give her a chance to reply because I just walked away. I has been wanting to say those things to her for a long ass time and it felt pretty good.

I looked back to see Amanda sobbing hysterically against Paul while he half-heartedly rubbed her back. But what caught my eye was that he was looking at me like a person. He eyes didn't have any of the usual disgust when looking at me. And he looked at me with respect.

Then, as if it couldn't get anymore confusting, he mouthed, "Thank you."

What the hell?

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! This story is going to be kinda fast paced because I don't like to drag everything out, but don't think that Callie is just gonna forgive and forget...**

Paul's Point of View

Wow. I never thought that Callie would ever stand up for herself. The only reason I pick on her is because she takes it and doesn't stand up for herself. Maybe things are changing around here.

"That stupid, fat, ugly bitch is going to pay," Amanda sobbed into my chest. "Can you believe what she said to me?"

"Actually I can because I am thinking the same thing," I said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" She demanded.

"It means that you think way to highly of yourself. At least respect the dead and get off your high horse."

"Well excuse me! Why should I stop living just because other people died? And I am not easy!" Amanda yelled.

"I never said you had to stop living. You just need to respect the fact that they died and you are not top priority. And yes, you are easy. We fucked on the first date!"

"Well if that's how you feel then we are OVER!"

"Good," I said.

Then she slapped me. BIG MISTAKE.

I started shaking, violently. Before I even understood what was going on, Jared and Sam appeared and dragged me into the woods. The pain was unbelievable. It felt like fire was shooting up my spine. Then my bones started expanding and before I knew it, I had paws, fucking PAWS!

_What the hell is going on? _I demanded

_Chill Paul, _a voice that sounded like Jared's said. _The tribal legends are true. We are werewolves and we protect the tribe from vampires. Only the Cullens are untouchable._

Wow, things really are changing.

Callie's Point of View

After the little confrontation with Amanda, I skipped. I doubt the teachers would care anyway. Since I had time to kill I decided to go to my favorite place. First Beach. Of course the water was freezing but not a lot of people swim here anyway.

I found my favorite place, a little cave that is tucked underneath the cliffs, and sat down.

I can't believe I stood up for myself. Usually I just grin and bear it but with the stress of everything that has happened, I just lost it. Amanda has some nerve, thinking that people should pay attention to her no matter what is going on. It probably wasn't nice of me to tell her Paul only liked her because of sex either, but I was just so pissed off. Plus, everyone knows she sleeps with anyone she can and it's usually on the first date.

A rustling at the front of the cave caught my attention. I looked up and was face-to-face with a giant black wolf. And when I say giant, I mean GIANT. It had to be bigger than a horse. We stared into each others eyes before a howl rang out. The wolf began backing away and as soon as it was outside the cave, it howled and took off.

Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**Big thanks to all those who reviewed so far. Especially Peppermint Storm who gave me this idea...**

Sam's Point Of View

That stupid redheaded leech is really getting on my nerves. We have been chasing her for too damn long and it's time to end this once and for all. Once this newborn battle is over things should calm down.

_She's headed toward the cliffs, _ Jared thought.

As I passed by the cave I got a whiff of a different scent. A human one. In the cave that smelled of vampire.

_Shit, _I thought. _Keep chasing her. I'm going to check this out._

I slowly padded into the small cave. It would probaby be best if I did this in human form but my senses are heightened and I need that right now.

At first I didn't see anything. Then I came across a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. I must have stepped on leaves or a branch or something because she whipped her head around and was staring right at me. She didn't even look terrified.

We locked eyes for about a minute befrore I heard Paul howl. Slowly, as not to frighten her, I backed out of the cave. As soon as I reached the mouth of the cave, I howled and took off.

That was...akward.

Vanessa's Point of View

Wow. I can't believe JoAnn and the others are gone. It's just a lot to take in at one time.

Right now I am standing on Callie's front porch waiting for her to get home.

"Vanessa, what are you doing here?" Callie asked, walking up the driveway.

Instead of answering her, I ran right into her and started sobbing.

"Shh, I understand," she said, rubbing my back.

She lead us into her house and into her room. This is what I love about Callie, she understands and knows exactly what to do to make a person feel better.

After I calmed down a little I really looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and had a faraway look in them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I went off on Amanda today because she thinks people need to pay attention to her and forget what's going on. Then I ditched and went to that little cave I showed you."

"Wow, I never thought you would be one to ditch."

"Things change," she laughed.

I sensed she had something more she wanted to talk about, so like a good friend I told her she can tell me anything.

"Well, after I went off on Amanda, Paul looked at me with respect and mouthed thank you. It's just really confusing because he usually only looks at me with disgust."

"Things change," I said, quoting her.

"That they do. Vanessa, this is going to be so hard. I mean we lost friends. Even if they weren't as close to us as others, they were still our friends."

"I know. We will get through this. Together, " I assured her.

Callie's Point of View

It felt good to talk to Vanessa. I was really sad when she had to leave but she had to get home to take care of her little brother.

I thought that it would be a good idea to write in my journal to get my feelings out.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today has been a really stressful day. Everyone at school was sad, No one could hold back their emotions. I yelled at Amanda and it felt good, then I ditched and went to my cave. I don't know why but I started feeling guilty for going off on her. But she deserved it. She thinks people should forget that three people died and pay attention to her. That's just heartless. And then I saw the weirdest thing. A GINORMOUS black wolf was standing right in front of me. That thing was bigger than a horse. I watched it for a bit until it backed out and ran off. Maybe I am seeing things. I don't know why but I felt safe with it there. Crazy, right?_

_Until next time!_

I placed my journal back in my secret spot, under a loose floorboard by my bed, and went to warm up some leftover Chinese food. Paul's words from a while ago came rushing back to me.

_"Your not really gonna eat are you? Everybody knows you don't need it. Maybe you should try some Subway. It's healthy for people like you."_

Who am I kidding? Paul is never going to change.

After I ate and washed the dishes, I went to bed dreaming of huge multi-colored wolves.

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five **

Callie's Point of View

The next two weeks passed by in a blur. Vanessa and I attended all three funerals and hung out at the beach.

One of the only good things about those two weeks was that Paul wasn't at school. There are so many rumors going around that I just ignore them. Although, some swear that they saw him hanging out with "The Protectors" or whatever they call themselves.

Either way he hasn't been there.

But Amanda has and she hasn't hesitated to humiliate me any and every chance she gets.

"Callie!" Vanessa yelled, running up to me.

"What?" I asked.

"P-Paul is back and he is HOT!" She said breathlessly.

Oh joy! Just what I need is for him to come back and make fun of me.

"And I care why?"

"I just thought I would give you a heads up. He has changed so much. I mean he bulked up and cut his hair."

"He changed. Like Jared did?"

"Yes. In fact, he is completely ignoring his old friends and only talks to either Kim or Jared," she said.

"Hey fat ass!" A nasally voice squeaked.

"Ugh," I groaned.

Just then all the books that I had been stuffing into my locker were hit out of my hands. I looked up to see Amanda staring at me with hate in her eyes.

"Oops, sorry," she said sarcastically.

I reached down to pick up my books, hoping that she would just go away. She didn't. The next thing I know I am being pushed and I bash my head against the lockers.

"Bitch." She spat before walking away.

"Oh my God!" Vanessa yelled, running up to me.

I could feel something warm making it's way down the side of my face so I reached up and found that there was a cut on my forehead. Huh, must have gotten that when I hit my head against the lockers.

"Ouch," I moaned.

"Oh my, is she okay?" Kim Connweller asked, running towards us. Of course, Jared and Paul just had to follow her.

"I don't know. I'm going to take her to the nurse," Vanessa said, helping me up.

As soon as I was on my feet I looked up and met the eyes of none other than Paul. I was waiting for him to say something mean but instead he just stared at me with the weirdest expression on his face. He looked like he had just seen the sun for the first time.

Before I could say anything Vanessa was dragging me to the nurse's office to get the cut on my forehead checked.

"That was...different," she stated.

Different indeed.

Paul's Point of View

I stood with Jared and his girlfriend Kim, waiting for the damn bell to ring.

Sam comanded me to come to school today but I really didn't want to. A short-tempered werewolf with a bunch of teenagers was not a good idea.

I watched as Amanda walked past me without sparing me a glance. _Good_, I thought. Jared had asked me a question but the next thing I know I hear something hit against the lockers and Kim is shrieking "Oh my God!"

She ran over to someone who was laying on the floor with a huge cut on her head. After exchanging some words, her friend, Vanessa I think her name is, helped her up. Then she looked up and meet my gaze.

And everything shifted.

The girl standing in front of my is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has amazing brown eyes and the prettiest shade of brown hair I have ever seen.

Then I realized that the girl standing in front of me is none other than Callie.

Fuck, I am so screwed.

**There you go! Paul finally imprints :D! I will try to update as soon as I can. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

**Your reviews are awesome! i appreciate every single one of them...**

Callie's Point of View

The nurse said that the cut on my forehead wasn't bad enough to require stitches, so she put a huge ass bandage on my head and sent me on my way.

"Are you okay?" A deep male voice asked.

I turned around and was face-to-face with none other than Paul Anders.

"Don't act like you care Paul. Everybody knows you don't."

"I'm really sorry for the way that I treated you before. I promise that won't ever happen again. Can you please forgive me?" He said.

"You think that just because you show up after being gone for two weeks and apologize that everything will be alright? You are even stupider than I thought. I HATE you Paul. You have done nothing but make my life hell from day one. If you ever want to be forgiven than you better come up with something good because you have a hell of a lot to make up for!" I yelled.

I was seriously getting pissed off. What the hell is going on around here? The Paul I am familiar with would never try to apologize. In fact, this would be the sort of joke that he would pull. But maybe, just maybe, things are changing. And if so, am I ready?

Paul's Point of View

My imprint hates me. The pain of this realization is almost unbearable. Normally I would have phased by now but I am completely numb. I just want to crawl in a hole and die.

But she did say that if I want her forgiveness then I better do something good and something big because I have a lot to make up for.

The question is...what should I do?

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote it on my IPod last night and it was bigger on there lol. So what should Paul do? PM with suggestions please :D Maybe one will show up in the story! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

**Thanks for the review.**

Paul's Point of View

I couldn't figure out what to do. And the pack wasn't much help either.

"Just pick something and do it," Leah said.

"You guys are no help!" I said.

"Why don't you ask her to the Back to School Dance?"Jared said.

"That is the most...brilliant idea I've ever heard. And I can take her out to dinner before and then go on a romantic walk on the beach after. It's perfect!" I yelled.

So now I had my plan. I just have to put it into action.

Callie's Point of View

My head is killing me. Stupid Amanda and her high-and-mighty-ass.

"That bitch needs to pay," Vanessa hissed.

"Don't do anything," I begged.

After making her promise not to do anything, I headed home. And just my luck it started raining. Could this day get any worse?

I spoke too soon because just as I thought that, Paul pulled up alongside me.

"Hey, need a life?" He asked.

"Not from you," I hissed.

Before I could process what was happening, I was enveloped in warmth. Damn him and his freakish speed.

"Hmph," I said, crossing my arms.

"So...do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked sheepishly.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice," he replied.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" I asked.

"No."

"fine, yes I will go. But then you leave me alone."

"No dice. I will pick you up at six and take you to dinner, then we will go to the dance," he said. "Here's your stop."

He pulled up to the little house that I called home.

"You'te impossible," I said, getting out.

"Bye. See you tomorrow sweetheart." He said, before driving off.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. I won't have a computer after today and the next possible update will be on the 3rd. Which just so happens to be my birthday! So my present will hopefully be another update. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

**Sorry it's taken so long. Right now I'm at school not doing my work so I decided to update.**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Stupid Paul! Why can't he just leave me the hell alone? This has to be one big joke. I mean, the dance is tomorrow for fuck's sake!

I pulled out my phone and texted Vanessa. If I have to go get a dress, then I'm dragging her with me. After getting my reply, which was yes, we were off.

"So, which one do you like better? The blue or the black?" She asked me.

"Definitely the black." It was a pretty dress and it fit me perfectly.

You should have seen the look on the sales lady's face after she snootily told me that I should look for a dress at another store that specializes in "my kind of people." Vanessa hit her so hard that they gave me the dress for free just to get us out of there.

"Well thank you for taking me shopping," I told her when we pulled up to my house. "And punching the saleswoman in the face."

"No problem. Paul will love you in this dress, he would be crazy not to."

"I still can't believe I agreed to this," I muttered, shutting the door.

I dragged everything up to my room without attracting the attention of my aunt and uncle. Did I mention that they are the most observant people in the world? (Note Sarcasm)

I honestly can't believe that I agreed to do this. More than likely I'm going to end up being the butt of another joke. Sigh.

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

I am so happy that Callie said yes! Now I just have to make reservations at Shanghai, which her friend told me is her favorite restaurant.

After I had everything planned and set in motion, I headed off to patrol, where things took a turn for the worst. After being on patrol for three hours, Brady started complaining about my thoughts. Then he started mouthing off and saying terrible things about my imprint, which pissed me off. So some words were exchanged and eventually Brady ended up pinned beneath me, with my jaws at his neck.

This earned me double patrol duty for a week starting tomorrow after school.

Fuck!

**Sorry I have to end it there, the teacher is starting to get suspicious XD. I will update as soon as possible. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. My school made us sign a whole new internet user policy and I can't update at school unless I want to have no access to the internet, making me fail my classes. So thanks to my amazing sister-in-law, I can update XD.**

PAULS POINT OF VIEW

"Sam, I CAN'T patrol tomorrow. It's the dance and Callie agreed to go with me!"

"You should of thought of that before you attacked Brady," Sam replied.

"What am I supposed to do then? I already made the reservations and Callie already said yes! I can't bail on her, she already hates me and I'm not going to give her another reason to!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Paul but my word is final!" Sam said before phasing back.

Damn him! Doesn't he realize how important this night is? I can't give my beautiful imprint another reason to hate me. I HAVE to figure this out before tomorrow.

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Before I realized it, it was time to go to school. I relly need to stop spacing out. Paul wasn't at school today, which worried me, but Vanessa told me that he texted her and told her to tell me that we were still on for this evening.

The day passed by quickly. Before I knew it, I was home and it was time to get ready. Paul told me that he would pick me up at six, so i have two hours to do all that i can to look beautiful.

After washing and blowdrying my hair, I decided to straighten it. Trust me, that takes forever and a day. After I had my hair the way that I wanted it, I got dressed. The dress fite me perfectly and does an amazing job at hiding my tummy.

When I am officially done, it is five forty-five and I went to sit in the living room to wait. The time passes quickly. Six. Six-thirty. Seven. Seven-thirty. By eight o'clock I gave up and went upstairs. I take my dress off and replace it with my black sweats and grey college hoodie.

i crawl into bed and I can't hold back the tears that escape my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

**Thanks to all who reviewed my stories so far. Especially Peppermint Storm and ladyMiraculousNight, your reviews mean a lot to me. And Peppermint Storm is one of my best friends so don't be mad that she gets to read most of this before it's uploaded. Now on with the show...**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

The weekend passed by uneventfully and it was Monday before I knew it. i woke up from my restless sleep feeling like a zombie, I don't know why this is effecting me so much. I mean, I was expecting it, wasn't I?

I decided to wear my black sweat pants and one of my dad's old white shirts. I miss my parents so much and it doesn't help that today is the first anniversary of their death.

The ride to school was quiet and I took advantage of it by reliving the memories of my parents. By the time we arrived at school I was crying but I don't care. Of course, the first person I see is the last one I want to.

Paul.

PAULS'S POINT OF VIEW

Damn Sam. The ass of an alpha commanded the entire pack not to patrol for me, no matter how much I Her head snappedoffered to pay them. So I was forced to spend the entire night patrolling the East boarder knowing that my imprint was hurting because of me and my temper.

I rushed to school on Monday hoping that Callie would come. It would be completely understandable if she didn't. When the first bus pulled up, to my great relief, Callie walked off of it. She was wearing black sweats and an old t-shirt but she still looked like the most beautiful creature in the world.

Then I got a good look at her, and she looked like the walking dead. Okay, she looked like a zombie becuase she did not resemble a leech whatsoever. Her brown eyes that I love had no life in them and her hair was carelessly pulled up into a messy ponytail. My poor baby looked horrible.

"Callie?" I yelled, hoping she would hear me. Her head snapped up and when she realized it was me, she shook her head and walked away. I ran after as fast as I could without people getting suspicious.

"I'm sorry that I didn't show up on Friday. My boss called me at the last minute and I couldn't find someone to work for me."

"It's fine Paul. I'm sure you and your friends had a good laugh at the ugly, fat girl. You can leave me alone now," she said.

I was stunned because she thought this was all a joke. I admit, this is the sort of thing i would have done - and have done - before I phased and saw what was in front of me the entire time. Now I know how Jared felt when he imprinted on Kim.

"Hey Paul," Amanda purred, walking up to me and linking her arm with mine. "I had so much fun this weekend."

WHAT? I was speechless. Then I was shaking like crazy. Amanda was ruining everything! I wasn't with her becuase I was too busy being a giant silver wolf running around protecting people from vampires. Hell, I haven't been with Amanda in over a month.

"Callie, I swear I wasn't with her," I said, praying that she would believe me.

"What are you talking about? We went to the dance and then back to your place for some AMAZING sex," Amanda lied.

Before I could say anything, Callie was walking away, and I could tell by the subtle shaking of her shoulders that she was crying. Fuck!

AMANDA'S POINT OF VIEW

That will show that ugly bitch that Paul is mine and no one is going to take him from me. No matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

**Hey! Sorry for the wait but school and friends have been stressing me out. I won't even go into it…Anyway, I'm so excited because tonight is the KU v. K-State game! GO Jayhawks! I know some people want to kill Sam but there is a method to my madness, I promise. Although Peppermint Storm and Dreaming In A Nightmare might disagree…. On with the story! XD. (This is my longest chapter yet!)**

**By the way - this is specifically dedicated to ladyMiraculousNight. Your review make me happy and laugh at the same time! ^_^ Please don't kill Sam. Even if I'm not fond of him, he will be needed eventually. **

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

I knew it was all a joke and I fell for it. Paul and Amanda probably had a good laugh after they were done fucking each other. The sad thing is, even though I was expecting it, I wasn't expecting it to hurt this much.

My heart literally feels like it has been ripped out of my chest. The pain is so intense and I don't understand it. I have been rejected before so why does it hurt so much this time?

"Where is Vanessa?" I asked my friend Kim, who just so happens to be dating Jared.

"I don't know. She told me that her cousin is here from South America and he doesn't speak much English. I think his name is Nauhel or something like that."

"Oh, thanks."

Odd. Vanessa never told me about her South American cousin, Oh well, I will just talk to her later.

Government was pure hell. Amanda is in that class and all she talked about was her amazingly romantic weekend with Paul. She made sure that I could hear every word she said, she even through a couple of insults my way.

After hearing her describe Paul's , uh, impressive size, I put in my earphones and blasted Paramore. Music is my therapy.

The bell rang and I bolted out of there without a second thought. I did not want to be left behind and possibly face Amanda.

"Callie!" A deep voice boomed behind me.

I cringed and tried to get away.

A hot hand on my should stopped me in my tracks. Why can't he just leave me alone and forget this joke?

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I swear that I wasn't with Amanda this weekend. I had to work. Plus, I haven't been with Amanda in over a month."

"Give it up Paul! I heard enough about your sex-filled weekend from Amanda in first hour."

"I wasn't with her!" He roared. "I have to leave," he said, shaking like crazy.

I am so tired of this shit! I ran after Paul, following him into the forest, hoping that I didn't loose him. I didn't. But I did see the craziest thing in my life.

Paul had stopped in a little meadow that I recognized from the hikes I used to take with my father. Then, out of nowhere, Jared Thail and my Uncle Sam stepped out of the tree line and attempted to calm Paul down. It didn't work because the next thing I know, Paul bursts into a giant silver wolf!

I barely had time to scream before the darkness came over me.

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

Stupid Amanda! Why can't she get it through her air-filled head that I don't want her? I tried to confront Callie between classes but apparently that bitch had been running her mouth. I ran out of the school and into the woods where Jared and Sam tried to calm me down.

The next thing I know, I hear a scream at the same moment I burst into my other self. All three of us looked back and saw my beautiful imprint laying on the forest floor.

"Look what you have done! If you didn't imprint on her, I would skin you and make her a nice fur rug! Now go help my niece up!" Sam roared.

I phased back and started to run to my angel but something stopped me in my tracks. Did Sam just say niece?

Fuck my life!

**I hope you liked that chapter. Now I have a question…should I write an Embry/OC fic? I kinda already have a summary but I'm not sure so I will let you all decide.**

Summary: Shaylee is not your average girl. She has problems she has to deal with, plus every popular girl is out to get her. Embry just got back after an extended absence and imprints on her. There is only one problem. Shaylee HATES Embry.

**Don't forget to root for KU! Rock Chalk Jayhawk! **


	13. Chapter 13

The Real Chapter 13

**Sorry for the ridiculous wait. But I got tired of not updating, so I'm being a ninja and doing it now. I hope you like it.**

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

"Paul, stop pacing. Callie will be fine, it is a lot to take in," Sam said.

Right now, we are standing in the middle of the Cullen's living room. After I phased back, I ran my angel here. Sam wasn't to happy with me but he will live. I understand how he doesn't want his neice to be around bloodsuckers but Carlilse is the best.

I still can't believe Callie is Sam's neice. After the leech doctor took my baby upstairs, Sam explained things to me. His sister was Callie's biological mother. Callie had inherited most of her features from her pale-face father. I asked Sam why he never told us and he said they weren't close ever since he phased. My baby adores Leah and can't stand Emily, and Sam couldn't stand that.

"When we would do stuff together, I would bring Emily and Callie would shut down and ignore us. Finally I got sick of it and told her that if she couldn't accept Emily, than I wanted nothing to do with her. The nexy day, her partents died. When it came time to figure out where Callie would live, I offered but she ignored me and picked Chris and Christian," Sam said.

"Wow," was my only response.

I can't believe anyone besides Leah would dislike Emily. And Leah got over it a long time ago.

Carlilse came down and told us we could go see Callie. I didn't even wait until he was done to take off towards her.

I got to the outside of her room and stopped, what was I going to say?

"I know you're out there Paul," my angel said. Well that takes care of that.

"The legends are real," Callie said.

"Yes. And I imprinted on you."

'That's the only reason you noticed me?"

"No! I would have noticed you eventually," I argued.

"Whatever Paul, I'm the equivalent of a cold shower. That is the only time any guy ever thinks of me."

"Who told you that?" I said, seething with anger.

'You, Amanda and almost every guy at school. "

"That was in the past. I was stupid but I swear to you that if you give me a chance I will make it up to you!"

"What happens if we do give this a shot? I am not ready to have sex Paul. You will get bored and go back to Amanda," she said.

"No, I firmly said. "Just give us a chance."

Callie had a look on her face that I couldn't read. But what she said next shocked me.

"You get one chance."

**Again, I apologize for the long wait. I have been busy with school and gettingg ready for the Stars Go Dim concert! If you have never heard them then I highly suggested you look them up! R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

This has been the weirdest week of my life. First, Paul is actually nice. Then my uncle tries to do what he thinks is best even though he doesn't know me anymore. Then I find out all the legends are true. But to top it all off, Paul is my soul mate.

Now I know what you are thinking. Why would she give him a chance after everything he has put her through? The answer is simple. If I don't give him a chance, I will always wonder what could have been, and I can't so that.

"When can I go home?" I asked Doctor Cullen.

"As soon as you want," he said with a smile.

I jumped of the bed and ran for the door. Or rather, tried. Because I hit a very big, very hard, very warm wall. Wait, since when are walls warm? I looked up to find that it was Sam who I ran into.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"I'm not going anywhere with you.'

"You are staying at my house because Chris and Christian decided to take a vacation," he said.

"I know, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. If I remember correctly, you were the one who said you didn't want to be around me," I said bitterly.

"No, I-,"

"Forget it. I'll call Leah," I said, pulling out my phone. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey Leah, can you come pick me up. I'm at the Cullen's and Sam thinks I am staying with him and that thing," I said.

She agreed and said she would be here soon. I turned around to look at Sam; he was shaking like a mad man. This was not good.

SAM'S POINT OF VIEW

Thing.

That word kept running through my mind, No one degrades Emily when I'm around.

"What did you call her?" I yelled.

"You might be my blood uncle. But you aren't my family. You chose her over me and I'm not going to be a part of your family. You and that bitch can have a nice life. Just don't expect me to be a part of it!" She yelled back.

Then I lost it and phased. My giant paw connected with the side of my niece's face, just like it did with Emily so long ago. Not again.

Edward had her out of the room in the blink of an eye and the rest of the coven was shoving me out of the room.

As I heard Callie's scream's I only had one thought.

What have I done?

**There you go. Now, I need more people to review. I get about three per chapter but I know more of you are reading this. So please review and tell me what you think because I want to know if I'm doing a good job.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile!**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Pain.

That is the only sensation I feel right now. A burning feeling settled itself on the right side of my face. Suddenly I was picked up by a pair of strong, cold arms and was in another room almost instantly. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me.

"Carlisle!" I heard Edward yell.

Then the pain blossomed and became overwhelming and I blacked out.

CARLISLE'S POINT OF VIEW

I heard my son call for me, so I went to his room as fast as my vampire legs could carry me. When I arrived I was met with the sight of Edward holding an unconscious Callie in his arms. She looks to have passed out from the pain, but she is also losing a lot of blood.

"Set her on the cot in my office," I told my son.

Then I set to work stitching her wounds. The three claw marks on her face were deep, and would leave vivid scars. Similar to the one's on Emily's face, only Callie's would be more pronounced.

After stitching the marks and applying gauze to the right side of her face, I went in search of Edward. I doubt Sam has phased back and someone has to tell Paul.

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

Something is wrong. I can feel it. But I don't know what it is.

I was just about to go phase for my patrol when the phone starting ringing. Normally I would let the machine get it but something was telling me that I needed to answer it.

"Hello," I asked, annoyed.

"Paul?" Edward Cullen asked.

"What bloodsucker?" I hissed.

"Callie's been in an accident," was all he said, because I took off running after that.

I had two thoughts going through my head. 1) I have to get to my angel, and 2) whoever hurt her will pay.

**I hope you guys liked it. I really appreciate all the reviews. I felt bad for asking for them though. Anyway, it might be a while (like a week or so) before I can update again. With school, the concert, family and drama, it's hard to find some quiet time. Plus, I just found out one friend is "expecting" and another thinks she is but the doctors have told her multiple times that she is not. She refuses to think she is just gaining weight. Stupid high school drama. Anyway, don't forget to R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**Sorry for the long-ish wait. Getting ready for college is stressing me out. On the bright side, the concert Was AWESOME!**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

I was numb.

This was the second time today that I have passed out. The first from the shock of seeing Paul phase and the second because of the pain that my uncle inflicted on me. This is the second time that he has caused me pain. Whether it be emotional or physical.

It's all because of Emily. I just don't like her and he can't stand that. She is perfect in his eyes and nothing will ever change that. But she took my uncle away from me and I can never forgive her for that.

Sometimes I wish that she has never come here, but then Sam wouldn't be happy and it's not right to wish away his happiness because I don't like it.

Ugh, this is so frustrating!

"Hey," a timid voice said from the doorway.

I looked up and was shocked to see my best friend Vanessa standing there. I haven't seen her for about a month so I was missing her greatly.

"Hey," I replied back, although it was muffled by the gauze that now covered part of my mouth.

Then I got a really good look at her. The playful green eyes of my best friend were replaced with menacing red ones. And her skin that was always blemish-free was now the palest that I have ever seen. There is only one explanation for the changes of my friend.

Vanessa is now a vampire.

**I apologize for the shortness but at least it's an update. Sorry that it took me so long but I write it out before I type it. But I am getting a new laptop soon so I will be able to write more often R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

CALLIE"S POINT OF VIEW

My best friend is now a vampire.

"How? Who? Why?"

I couldn't form a coherent sentence because I am just too shocked.

"My blood was just too much for Nauhel to handle and he bit me. He brought me here and then left. He knew that the Cullen's would be able to help me and the guilt was too much for him. And before you ask, no, I can't go back to the rez. It's like I died, at least that's what my family will be told. The treaty prevents any Cullen from going onto the rez or else a war will break out."

"Wow. So are all vampire legends true?" I asked.

"No, I can't sleep. Ever. Instead of drinking human blood, I drink animal blood. And I don't burn in the sun, I ,uh, sparkle."

"Oh, so you're like…a sparkling fairy?"

The entire house burst into laughter at that.

"No! I am extremely fast and have super senses. I can also look at someone and tell when and how they are going to die. But I have to be looking them directly in the eye or I won't be able to. That is the reason I can't look at you, it's not something I enjoy."

"You know what, I don't care. You are still my friend even if you are different. I swear that I won't tell anyone but I don't want to lose my best friend because of something that wasn't supposed to happen," I say.

"Paul won't be happy," Vanessa said.

"Paul will just have to get over it. We have been friends since forever and no matter what that's not going to change. I won't let it," I say, hugging her.

"You smell good," she said, after taking a deep breath.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask, laughing.

"You bet. In fact, you smell like-," she said before she got cut off.

"What is going on in here?" Someone yelled.

We looked up to see my Uncle and Paul standing there, visibly angry.

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**I hope you guys like this chapter. And I know that some fans don't like people making fun of Twilight but I just wanted to show a little bit of good humor and have fun with it. And i changed my Pen Name if you didn't see that. **

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

I jumped at the volume of Paul's voice.

"Get away from her!' Sam yelled.

That did it.

"Don't tell me what to do! Vanessa has been my friend for years and that's not going to change just because she is now a sparkling fairy-"

"Hey!" Vanessa cut me off, laughing.

"Sorry, a sparkling **vampire **doesn't mean that our friendship is going to end. She could, and might, bleed glitter but I don't care!"

"Okay, hold up! I do NOT bleed glitter!"Vanessa said.

"I'm sorry," I said laughing. "It's just so funny!"

My laughter was cut off by….Paul's lips? Before I had a chance to push him away, his warm arms, pressing my body to his. I realized that I am where I was meant to be. So I kissed him back. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I quickly obliged.

"Um, Carlisle said that as long as you change your gauze and don't pull your stitches, you can go home." Uncle Sam said.

"Yay," I said, jumping into Paul's arms.

"Carry me home?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. "But I want to know who hurt you."

"Paul," I said. "Kiss me."

He quickly obliged. Sam will be the one to tell him, not me. I don't want to be on the wrong side of Paul's anger anymore.

"Tis thrift! Thy funeral baked meats did coldly furnish the wedding table," I said, pulling away.

Everyone gave me a look like they thought I was crazy. I laughed.

"If we are going to be together, than you have to know that I am very random," I said, laughing.

"Well, I think I can handle that," he said, lowering his lips to mine.

"I think I could get used to this," I said.

**R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

**So it is officially Spring Break! Insert happy dance here. So I am at my sister's and decided that I would be nice and update. I'm very sad that the last chapter only got two reviews. But I'm over it. This chapter will have a very vague lemon just because I haven't written one yet. SO GO EASY ON ME! Any tips on how to write a good lemon would be awesome, but I hope I do well. Now…on with the show (or story)!**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

These past three weeks have been the best of my life so far. Chris and Christian moved to Alaska, it was a last minute decision, and I moved in with Paul despite Leah and Sam's protests. I mean, it would have happened eventually, it just happened sooner than planned.

Paul has been the perfect boyfriend. He makes sure that I am always comfortable and Sam cut his patrol to one day a week so that he could take care of me. But I think the real reason is because Paul beat the shit out of Sam when he found out that he attacked me. Let's just say that Sam and Emily will be lucky if they can ever have kids. It will be pretty difficult now considering Sam is now one testicle short of being a full man. Ouch.

Speaking of Emily, she tried to talk to me. But I wouldn't let her. Just because we have similar scars doesn't mean that we are going to bond over it. I still hate her for taking my uncle away from me.

Carlisle took my stitches out this morning (the wolves allowed this) and thank all that glitters because I am getting sick and tired of all the stares. Now people can stare at the actual scars instead of the gauze. Lovely. Although one advantage of having a vampire doctor is that he never sleeps. So worrying about scheduling an appointment wasn't necessary.

Today is my first day back to school since I first saw Paul phase and I am not looking forward to it. Not to mention that today is the day that Paul has patrol so I have to go by myself. So tonight I am going to make him a romantic (and large) dinner and then cuddle up and watch a movie. Boring, I know. Paul has hinted that he would like to take our relationship to the next level but I am a little scared. Which is normal, right?

"Hey Scarface," Amanda sneered, coming up behind me and pushing me to the ground. "What? No boyfriend to protect you now?"

I just shook my head. This bitch really needs to get over herself and get her hollow head out of her fake, surgical ass.

"Paul, will be mine. Everybody knows that you haven't put out. I bet you haven't even seen his dick yet. Pathetic," she spat, walking away.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Thank God that it is Friday because I have a ton of homework and it is all due on Monday.

Amanda's words kept running through my head. I know that Paul was a man-whore before he imprinted on me but would he leave me because I'm scared to have sex with him? Or worse, cheat on me?

I was contemplating all of this while I was making the spaghetti. Even after everything that Paul and I have been through, even after all the shit he put me through, I still love him with all my heart. So what is really stopping me? I know that Paul would never do anything I don't want to but how long can a guy really wait? So I made up my mind.

I ran upstairs and grabbed one of Paul's huge button up shirts and slipped it on over my red bra and panties set and went back to fixing dinner. Yes, I am a big girl but I think I look good. I just hope Paul feels the same way.

Paul came home half an hour later.

"I'm home, baby!"

"In here!" I yelled.

"Something smells gre-"Paul started, but then stopped when he saw me.

"I made spaghetti. Your favorite."

"Why are you dressed like this?" He asked.

"I just thought we could try something new," I said innocently, wrapping my legs around his waist and bringing him closer to me. I could feel his erection pressing into my core and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"Callie, we don't have to do this now. I want you to be ready and want this." He said.

"I do. I want you so bad and I know that you want me to. I can feel it," I replied, grinding my core on his erection.

"Oh fuck. Are you absolutely sure?"

"100 percent."

I guess Paul forgot about dinner because he carried me to our bedroom at werewolf speed. Sometimes being more than human had its advantages.

After intense (and I mean **intense**) foreplay, Paul had positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you positive? I know you are a virgin and my being about four times bigger than most guys doesn't help."

How sweet. How many guys would give you the chance to stop when you had already gotten this far? Not many.

"I promise that I am ready. Just be gentle."

"Always," he said, gentling pushing himself inside of me.

And that is when the pain began.

* * *

I woke up with Paul's arms around my waist and my head resting on his chest. Last night was better than I ever imagined. After the pain had faded away the most amazing feeling came over me.

Paul was so amazing. He was sweet, gentle, kind and understanding. I couldn't have asked for a better first time. And I am so happy that it was with Paul. If you would have asked me six months ago if I would have sex with Paul, I would have laughed in your face. But Paul has changed since then, and I couldn't be happier.

"Good morning honey," Paul said, kissing the top of my head.

"Morning. Last night was amazing." I said.

"Yes, it was. It was the most pleasurable experience of my life."

"I know. Not that I have had as many sexual escapades as you. But I am glad that you are the only guy that I will ever be with."

"Me too. Now, what would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

"Biscuits and Gravy with bacon, but no meat in the gravy because that's just nasty."

He just laughed and got out of bed, pulling me with him.

My whole body was sore, but especially my personal area. I expected this, so it wasn't really a surprise.

After getting dressed, we went to Sue's Diner. Sue Clearwater is like a second mother to me and I wouldn't have it any other way. We ordered our food and made small talk until it arrived. About halfway through our meal, Amanda and her troop of sluts walked in.

"Paulie!" She yelled, throwing herself on my boyfriend. "I have missed you so much!"

What the fuck? This girl is seriously psycho.

"Get the fuck off of my boyfriend," I said, grabbing her by her bleach blond hair and throwing her to the ground.

"You bitch!" She screeched. "I told you that Paul is **mine**."

"You really are the stereotypical blond aren't you? (No offense to blonds because almost all my friends are blond.) He. Doesn't. Want. You." I said slowly.

The look on her face was priceless. Then she tried to slap me. Slap me! Doesn't she have the balls to at least punch?

"Did you just try to slap me?" I said, laughing, She just looked confused.

So I punched her. The satisfying crack of her nose told me that I had broken it. Paul looked at me proudly.

"That is how you hit someone." I spat.

"You broke my nose!" She yelled, or tried to. It sounded funny because she was currently holding her nose.

"Get over it." I said, grabbing Paul's hand and pulling him towards the door. "Oh, and the next time you throw yourself at my boyfriend I will do more than break your nose."

With that, Paul and I grabbed out breakfast to go and went home.

**I am so proud! This is the longest chapter yet with four pages and over a thousand words. I know that the lemon wasn't very, uh, descriptive but it's my first time writing one. Plus, I am pretty sure you can use your imagination. Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**Before I start I just want to say that I am continuing Past, Present and Future but I am focusing on this one right now. I will update as soon as I can but this is my focus right now. So it's not on hold or being discontinued. Just thought I would clear that up. Now…on with the show!**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

After Paul and I left the diner, he dragged me to Sam and Emily's house. Yeah, he literally threw me over his shoulder and carried me there. No way was I going into that place of my own free will.

"Emily, we're here!" Paul yelled. I could hear everyone laughing as we walked in.

Paul sat me down at the kitchen table and sat right beside me. He handed me a plate that was full of bacon, biscuits and gravy, hasbrowns, and a muffin before he gorged himself on his own plate. This made me happy because Embry stole our food from the diner as soon as we walked in the door. That jackass.

During the meal, Emily kept trying to make small talk with me but I ignored her. It may seem childish but I can't just forgive her for messing up everything. So instead I opted for talk to Leah and Kim. Until Leah was dragged off by Jacob and Kim was dragged off by Jared.

So I went into their living room and sat at MY piano. I had mentioned to Sam once that I liked to play and he went and bought me one and kept it at his house. I haven't played it since our big fight. My fingers flitted over the keys as I sang one of my favorite songs.

_Isn't it crazy  
How life slips right into your life  
Forces everything else to the side  
Fall in love at a glance, and that's alright_

_Isn't it crazy  
How we never felt so alive  
Until your world collided with mine  
Trade love for a chance, that's alright, that's alright_

_I knew I wanted you the first time that I saw you walk by  
That I need you forever when your eyes met mine  
I loved you the first time I heard you speak my name  
You'd be the beauty in my life, always_

_I never knew I could love someone  
Never knew I could feel so complete  
After all is said and done, our love will still be holding up strong  
I'd give all I have for love, that's alright_

_I knew I wanted you the first time that I saw you walk by  
That I need you forever when your eyes met mine  
I loved you the first time I heard you speak my name  
You'd be the beauty in my life, always_

_After all we have each other  
Nothing can hold us back from all  
that this life has put in our path  
We will survive_

_I knew I wanted you the first time that I saw you walk by  
That I need you forever when your eyes met mine  
I loved you the first time I heard you speak my name  
You'd be the beauty in my life, always_

I was startled by the sounds of the pack clapping behind me. Werewolf stealth can be so annoying at times. Mental Note: Get bells to put around their necks.

"That was beautiful," Paul said, coming over to sit by me.

"I didn't know you had a voice like that," Sam said.

"I haven't played in so long," I reply, "This is the only piano I ever play on."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because it was a present from my favorite uncle. Back before he changed and become Mr. All About Emily."

"Oh." Emily said before scurrying into the kitchen.

"How long are you going to hold this over our heads?" Sam asked.

"Until I get my uncle back!" I said.

Sam left after that. Paul decided that he wanted me to play another song. So he went and got my guitar for me. This is a song that I had been working on for the past three weeks, ever since Paul and I began our relationship. I have completely forgiven him for all the pain that he caused me but sometimes the flashbacks are just too much. But normally I just push them to the back of my mind.

_It amazes me how you are  
So simply beautiful  
And it amazes me how I am  
The one that is, the one that holds your heart_

_I don't deserve you  
But you would never hear me complain  
A day never goes by  
Without you amazing me_

_Because I love the way that you love me  
The way that you dance without a care  
I can't get enough of your sweet lips  
Everything about you is so, so incredible_

_There's something about the way that you love me baby  
That makes me feel alive  
And I can't get over the feeling  
Knowing that I can't just pick, The rest of my life with you_

_And I couldn't see my life without you now  
I'm so thankful_

_I love the way that you love me  
The way that you dance without a care  
And I love the way that you love me (I love the way to love me)  
You're so incredible,  
you're so incredible, oh yeah_

"Who is that song about?" Paul asked.

"It's about you. I have been working on it for the past three weeks; I think it represents our relationship. It's called Incredible and the first song I sang is called Crazy."

"Well, they are both beautiful. Just like you," Paul said, kissing me. "So you never did tell me how school went."

"School was like normal," I said.

"Did Amanda say anything to you?" He asked. Of course he had to ask the one question I was hoping to avoid.

"It's nothing," I said, trying to play it off.

"Tell me."

"She just said that I am nothing and that you would leave me for her because I hadn't 'put out'. Then she called me pathetic and said that I probably haven't even seen your dick." I rushed it out, hoping that he wouldn't understand me. He did.

"She said what? That bitch! How dare she think I would leave you just because we hadn't had sex. I love you more than anything! Yes, the sex is amazing but that is not what this is about. We love each other so how the fuck can she say that?" Paul yelled, shaking like crazy.

"Paul calm down! I don't need another set of scars!" I said,

He calmed down after that. For some reason, he feels guilty about not being able to protect me when Sam lost control. He has literally taken every step possible to prevent me from getting hurt; I had to talk him out of bubble-wrapping the entire house. Yeah, that's not overprotective at all.

"She doesn't matter Paul. As long as we have each other she can't do anything. Let her spread rumors, she is the one who will look like a fool in the end. Yes, you did terrorize me with her for years but that is in the past. It's only the present and the future that matter."

"I don't think I have ever heard anything so poetic." Paul said, smiling.

"Then you need to get out more," I joked. "Although I do like poetry."

"What is your favorite?"

"_Some say the world will end in fire,  
some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
to say that for destruction ice  
Is also great,  
And would suffice." _

"Oh," he said, looking confused.

"It's Fire and Ice by Robert Frost."

"I knew that."

Right.

**

* * *

**

"I don't understand this shit," Paul said. "Why can't they just speak in normal English?"

Currently, we are seated at the kitchen table working on our English homework. I think that it is very easy but apparently Paul has a different opinion.

"This is what they considered normal English when this play was written. Hamlet is easy to understand. Do you want me to summarize it for you?"

"Yes!" He yelled.

"Ok. King Hamlet is killed so Hamlet comes home from college. But then he is told that he cannot go back. He is pissed off at him mom because she married his father's brother so soon after the death of King Hamlet. Soon Hamlet starts to see the ghost of his father, who tells him that he has to avenge his death," I said.

"But how did he die?" Paul interrupted.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, Hamlet has to kill his uncle because he is the one who poured poison in his ear, resulting his death. So Hamlet decides to pretend to be crazy and puts on a play that shows the former kings death. Meanwhile, he is having issues with Ophelia, who is his girlfriend. First, her dad forbids them from being together. Then Hamlet accidentally kills Polonius, her father. So in the end, she goes crazy and drowns herself. Her brother, Laertes, comes back to get revenge. So Claudius, the King, and Laertes plan a duel so that he can get revenge for his father. They put poison on the tip of his sword to kill Hamlet but if that doesn't work, the Kind poisoned Hamlet's drink. In the end it pretty much screws them all over. Gertrude toasts Hamlet, drinking from the poisoned cup. Hamlet is stabbed by the poisoned sword. Then he stabs Laertes with the poisoned sword. Laertes tells everyone of Claudius's plot so Hamlet stabs Claudius with the poisoned sword, and then forces him to drink from the poisoned cup, ensuring his death."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I pay attention in class," I teased.

"One more question. Who the hell are Rosencrantz and Guildenstern?"

"They are acquaintances of Hamlet's from college. The king tells them to kill Hamlet while he is in England but they die instead."

"Oh. I might just pass English this year after all. With a great tutor like you, I can't fail."

"So, I'm just a tutor to you?" I ask, pretending to be hurt.

"What? No, I was just joking, you mean the world to me!"

"Chillax Paul. I was just joking," I said. I had to stop him because he was turning a startling shade of purple.

"Well then I think you need to be punished," he said, smirking evilly.

"What?" I asked confused.

Before I could react Paul had me in his arms and up to the bedroom in record time. I think I could get used to this punishment.

**So this is my longest chapter. It is six pages and over 2,300 words. The songs that I used in this chapter are Crazy and Incredible by Stars Go Dim. They own them, I was just using them. I think that Crazy perfectly describes imprinting. I suggest that you listen to those songs while reading this chapter. Oh, also in this story, Jacob and Leah are together. It's not that I don't like Renesmee; I just think Leah and Jacob should have ended up together. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

**Thank you to all who have reviewed my story so far. So, I don't know if you noticed but I deleted Past, Present, and Future. I feel really bad that I haven't been paying that much attention to it so I decided to delete it and upload it when I can spend more time on it. Now, on with the show.**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

"Paulie!" An annoying voice rang out throughout the crowded lunchroom,

"Does she not get the concept of not interested?" I hissed.

"Amanda, for the last time, I do not want you! I love Callie and no one will ever be able to change that. Now, get lost!" Paul yelled.

Amanda just huffed in annoyance.

"This isn't over!" She yelled, before stomping out of the lunchroom.

"I love you," Paul said, kissing me and my scars.

"I know," I replied.

* * *

"I'm scared that he is going to leave me," I told Vanessa.

Paul had tried to talk me into going to Sam's house because there is a rogue vampire on the loose but I wouldn't budge. I said that if I was going anywhere, it would be the Cullen's. He wasn't happy but he dealt with it.

"You know that won't happen. The imprint is stronger than anything. Don't let Amanda scare you and make you doubt your feelings."

"That's just it! The imprint is what is making him feel this! What would happen if the imprint were to break? I don't think I could handle it if he left me."

"He won't. Stop freaking yourself out. Now, get on my back so we can go play some baseball!" She sang.

"You and your sports! Why can't vampires just play basketball?" I asked.

"We do, we just enjoy baseball more." Alice said, suddenly appearing.

"So I get you liKe baseball. But which is better…NBA or College Basketball?"

"Oh definitely College basketball!" Emmett said.

That got the entire house in an argument over basketball. It was actually quite hilarious. Especially when Emmett tackled Jasper because he said that basketball was stupid.

"I think we settled it!" I yelled. "College Basketball is better than the NBA. Now, favorite teams?"

"Texas," Alice said, looking at Jasper.

"Ohio State," Emmett said.

"Duke," Carlisle said.

"VCU," Esme said.

"Kansas State," Edward said.

I looked at him like he had three heads. Vanessa smirked because she knew what was coming.

"WHAT? KU is better! There is something wrong with you!" I yelled.

"Damn right!" Emmett yelled, earning a slap from Rosalie.

"I agree with you," Rose whispered.

I smiled. This was exactly what I needed.

**I know it's short. Obviously I have been watching too much March Madness XD. Oh, if you do like Kansas State, I mean no offense. I have plenty of friends that like them. I am just a die-hard KU fan. ROCK CHALK JAYHAWK!**

**R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

**The last chapter was filler, I know. But I just wanted to get an update out there and one short update is better than no update, right?**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Playing baseball with the Cullen's was fun. Even if they did play slowly to give me a chance. I suggested that we play basketball next and they all agreed, so that will be interesting.

"Paul is here!" Vanessa yelled up the stairs.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

I know it has only been a day since I've seen Paul but I missed him terribly. I guess that's the imprint for you. Speaking of that, I made the Cullen's swear not to tell Paul about my doubts. There was no way in hell I want to have THAT conversation.

"Hi," I said, walking down the stairs.

Apparently I was too slow because in the next instant Paul had me in his arms and was kissing me. I guess he missed me as much as I missed him. If that is possible.

"I missed you," he whispered against my lips.

"Not as much as I did," I said, smiling.

"Doubtful," he said, silencing me with a kiss.

Cheater.

* * *

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

As soon as I made it to the Cullen's house, I ran up and scooped my baby into my arms. After a brief conversation with her, I set her down and followed Edward outside.

"What's up leech?" I asked.

"I know I promised Callie that I wouldn't say anything but you need to know that she is doubting the imprint."

"Why?" I asked, incredulously.

"She thinks that it is the only reason you love her. Callie thinks it is possible that the imprint can break and she is terrified that you will leave her."

"I know I treated her like shit but that is in the past. I love her and I will do anything to prove it," I said.

"I suggest you start planning something," he said, before going back inside the mansion.

Crap! What am I going to do? Why did I get the insecure imprint? Callie knows that I love her, and nothing will change that. She has seen the way I handle Amanda, does she really have that little faith in the love we share?

One thing is for sure…I will prove my love to her one way or the other.

**I need idea's on what Paul should do, so please throw some my way! No one reviewed the last chapter, which makes me sad. But I am over it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Pretty Please Review! It's not hard; just click the little button that I named Bob!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

**Here is the next chapter of Things Change. I want to thank all of the people that have reviewed. Every review makes me smile.**

CALLE'S POINT OF VIEW

Paul has been overly affectionate lately. Not that I'm complaining or anything, mind you. Like last night, for example. He took me to this nice restaurant in Seattle and then we went for a walk on the docks. I'm pretty sure that Leah and Vanessa had something to do with this. Even Edward had to have a part in this, because Paul was driving his Ashton Martin Vanquish. Now that is one nice car!

Right now, we are just cuddling together in bed. These were the times that I liked the most. Just me and him and no interruptions. Yes, going out was nice but time together away from everyone is my favorite.

Don't get me wrong. I love most of the pack but they have no respect for anyone's privacy. They just barge in whenever they feel like it, and it annoys me to no end. And it's always at a time when Paul and I are, uh, very preoccupied. So we have to stop because of super werewolf senses. Finally, the frustration got to me and I told Paul that is he ever wanted to sleep with me again, then he had to put his foot down.

He did,

"What's wrong, babe?" Paul asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

Truthfully, I have been feeling sick for the past couple of days and have no idea why. I just don't want to worry Paul since it's probably nothing.

"I know you are lying. What's wrong?"

Before I could answer, my stomach lurched and I made a mad dash to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before I started to get violently sick. Paul was holding my hair the entire time and whispering soothing words, but I couldn't hear him over the roaring in my ears.

"Uh," I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked; worry clearly showing on his face.

I was about to respond when I noticed the full box of tampons on the counter. _Oh my God!_ How could I have forgotten? I haven't gotten my period for a while now. But I've always been irregular so it never bothered me. But could I be pregnant?

Paul and I have talked about having kids before but we are still in high school. I know that he would be totally thrilled, or at least I hoped so. If I am pregnant, things are going to change drastically. Even if I'm not, I can't believe I had been so stupid! I've seen how kids change parent's lives and I never thought I would become a teen mom.

"Paul, please call Carlisle." I said.

"What? Why?"

Because I think I'm pregnant," I said.

* * *

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

"Because I think I'm pregnant."

Those five words changed my life. Callie and I have talked about having kids but we agreed that it was way too early for either of us. This is a shock. I mean, we haven't been together that long but I already know that I want this more than anything.

"Okay," I said.

I walked down to the kitchen and called the Cullen's.

"Hello," a male voice asked.

"Is Carlisle there?" I asked.

"Speaking. What do you need Paul?"

"I need you to come down to check on Callie. Sam won't attack you because it is in the best interest of his niece. There is no other doctor she trusts and she knows you won't go telling everybody."

"I will be there soon," he said, before hanging up.

I guess we just wait now.

**I know a lot of people might not like the fact that Callie may or may not be pregnant but we will just have to see how the story progresses. Please click Bob and tell me what you think! R&R!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

**As usual I would like to thank the people that reviewed. I know that the chapters have been pretty short but some things have been going on and it's hard. But I am trying! So…on with the show!**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

It seemed like it took Carlisle forever to get here. And I have been freaking out since I realized that I might be with child. The thing that scared me the most was the possibility that Paul might not want our baby. I'm not even sure that there is a child, and yet I want nothing more than to hold him or her in my arms.

"Callie," a musical voice said from behind me. "I brought a home-test at the pharmacy but I will also need a urine sample."

"Okay," I said, taking the small plastic box and cup from him.

After I did what was necessary, Carlisle left. He said that the test should be done in about a day or so, but he wanted to give us some privacy when we find out the results of the home test.

"Paul, I'm scared," I whisper, crawling into his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"Me too, I have wanted a family my whole life. I just thought I would be out of high school first."

"I agree. Paul…you aren't going to leave me if I am pregnant are you?"

"WHAT? Never!" Paul said, fiercely.

"Okay," I said.

About five minutes later the timer went off. We both looked at each other and got up. It is funny how things can change in such a short amount of time. As soon as we got into the bathroom, I rushed over to the sink and saw the one word that changed everything,

_Pregnant._

**Sorry I had to stop it there but the bell is about to ring. The next chapter will be Paul's POV so be looking out for that. Now click the review button and tell me what you think. Bob is getting lonely! R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

**So I promised you guys Paul's POV and here it is! I want to say that I am sorry that it has taken me a while to get this up but so things have happened that have made it exceedingly difficult to get to a computer. School has also been a struggle because the year is winding down and my friend just fractured his vertebrae trying to do the high jump. (He isn't a high jumper.) Anyway, we have a memorial track meet at school so I decided to stay in and update for you. (Plus, there is a chance for tornadoes so I'm DEFINITELY staying inside.) Now, on with the show.**

**By the way, I don't know if I said differently in the past but Paul is 17 and a senior. Callie is 16 and a junior. Just thought I would say that so I'm sorry if I said otherwise before.**

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

_Pregnant._

That one word changed my whole life, as cheesy as it sounds. I'm going to be a daddy! Wow, I just sounded like a girl.

Callie looked like she was going to pass out. I didn't know what to do. Shouldn't she be happy? We are going to have a baby!

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am happy Paul. It's just that we are so young. Are we even ready for a child? Can we afford one financially?"

"We will work this out." I said, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my arms.

"I know. I'm just scared. Normally guys leave when they find out their girlfriend is pregnant. Hell, any guy would have left after I got scarred."

"Well, I'm not any normal guy," I said. "Last time I checked, most normal guys didn't burst into a giant wolf every time they get pissed. Or hunt vampires. And I'm pretty sure no guy is as lucky as I am because I have you. And now, we are going to have a little puppy!"

"Don't call her that!" Callie yelled, teasingly.

"Her?" I asked questioningly.

"I have always wanted a girl," she explained. "Actually, I have always wanted to have wanted to have twins. One boy and one girl."

"Well maybe we will get lucky," I said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I hope so," was all she said.

* * *

"You can't make me!" Callie yelled.

"Oh yes I can," I said, tickling her.

"That's not fair," she gasped.

"Babe, we would have to tell them eventually. Now is just as good a time as any,"

"Fine, but if they get mad I'm blaming you," she said. Her lips were set in an adorable pout.

We drove to Sam and Emily's house but we barely talked. Today, we were telling the pack that Callie is having my baby and I have a feeling I won't walk out of there with the same amount of genitalia I came with.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

""Of course," she said sarcastically.

I just laughed.

The pack all looked at us as we walked in. All I told them was that we had something really important to tell them. Well, I guess it's now or never.

**So…..how was it? Please drop me a review and tell me what you think. I know I sort of left it on a cliff hanger but the weather is getting pretty bad and I will be by myself. If you have ever been home alone when tornadoes are possible then you know how I feel. So to make me feel better please R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

**I know it's short but I only have so much time to write before any given teacher figures out I am not paying attention. (^_^) I was going through all the chapters and was listening to "If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away" by Justin Moore and I literally burst out in tears when I wrote about the accident. Unfortunately that part actually did happen and since graduation is approaching, I've been thinking about this year a lot. I hope you guys really like this chapter because I wrote it in Sociology **

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

There is no way that this meeting can end well. I mean, think about it. How do you think your uncle and friends would react if you told them that you were pregnant? At 16, no less. Yeah, not exactly a conversation that anyone wants to have. Especially when the people you are telling have a tendency to sprout fur and a tail when mad. I never imagined having this talk and I never imagined that I would be having Paul's baby.

The Pack was completely confused. All we told them was that we had some important news to share. They aren't going to like this, not because we are young but because of this mindset that they have. They think that the first to imprint should be the first to start a family. Well I screwed that one up.

"We have some news," I said quietly.

"Spill it," Embry said, smirking.

"Callie's pregnant," Paul said.

"What?" Sam yelled.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

"That's not fiar!" Emily yelled. "I'm supposed to be the first to get pregnant! Not you! I deserve that right!"

Dramatic much?

"Oops," I said, rolling my eyes.

By this point Sam had Paul pinned against the wall and was threatening him. It was quite comical really. Considering Paul greatly reduced Sam and Emily's chances of having kids and now he was threatening Paul with the same thing.

"Let's go home Paul," I said, releasing my boyfriends' shoulders from my uncle's hands.

We just simply walked out the door, leaving a very confused Pack and a very pissed off Sam behind.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter of Things Change. I am hoping that we can get the review count up to 90 if that's not too much to ask. Now, on with the story! **

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

The meeting went better than I thought it would. At least no body parts were forcibly removed and for that I am thankful.

"That was interesting," Paul said, speaking up from his place at my side.

"I'll say. I honestly thought that Sam was going to kill you. And I wouldn't like that very much," I replied.

"Pssh, like that would ever happen."

"Cocky are we?"

"You know it," he said

We ended up at the beach. It was quiet and a place where we could be alone. And alone time is what we need. The sunset was beautiful and the view from the cliffs was breath-taking. I was pulled from my thoughts by Paul placing his hand on my stomach.

"I can't believe we are going to be parents," Paul whispered, kissing my neck.

"Neither can I, I never imagined that I would be a teen mom."

Paul was about to reply but he stiffened and whipped his head around. Before I could process what was happening, Paul was in from of me in wolf form and snarling at something I couldn't see. But when I did see it, I wish I hadn't.

Because standing in front of us was a very different Amanda. A vampire Amanda.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple," she snarled, bearing her teeth.

"What happened to you?" I squeaked.

I was surprised she heard me over Paul's snarling. But I guess having supernatural hearing has its advantages.

"I don't know!" She roared. "All I know is that I can't remember anything except the two of you. And I am very thirsty.

With that, she launched herself at me.

Paul leapt into the air and met her attack head on. A loud metallic screech filled the air and I had to cover my ears. Amanda kicked Paul into a tree and launched herself at me again. Only she burst into flames mid-air. I stood there dumbfounded until someone waved a small pale hand in from of my face. I looked up and saw a small blonde girl with glasses staring back at me.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered. "Who are you?"

Paul still hadn't phased back to his human form. He looked so…cuddly and cute standing there with a confused look on his face.

"I'm Jordain. Vampire Hunter Extraordinaire," she announced

What the fudge?

**There you go. I laughed the entire time I was writing it because my friend Jordain doesn't like Twilight and I wanted to put her in this just to annoy her. R&R and tell me what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**I am surprised at the number of reviews the last chapter received. And I am thrilled! We are soooo close to reaching 90 reviews and I know we can get there. So please tell me what you think. Oh, and I might have a picture of Jordain soon. I will post a link on my profile ****IF**** she decides to post it on Deviant Art. And I am encouraging her to do so. Now…on with the show!**

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

A vampire hunter.

This small, blonde girl standing in front of us was a fucking vampire hunter. I should have expected it really. I mean, shapeshifters, vampires and werewolves exist. Why not witches and vampire hunters as well?

"I'm sure you guys would like an explanation. Why don't we go to wherever your pack meets so I can explain it to everyone at once?. It is really annoying having to explain my story more than once," Jordain said.

"That makes sense," my amazing imprint said.

I made a motion with my head that I hoped meant that they should climb onto my back. Callie understood but Jordain didn't.

"He looks really stupid when he does that?" She said.

I just rolled my eyes as they climbed onto my back. No one else was phased, which surprised me at first, then I remembered they were still at Sam and Emily's trying to recover from our meeting.

We arrived there about five minutes later. It wouldn't have taken so long but I didn't want to freak out the girls on my back. The entire pack was outside, probably because of the vampire smell that engulfed us.

"What's going on?" Sam snarled.

"Oh calm down," Jordain said. "Gah, you shifters are too testy. You should really work on your anger issues."

"Who the hell is this?" Embry said.

Callie and Jordain looked at me expectantly. I was confused but then I understood. They wanted me to be the ones to tell them. My baby threw a pair of shorts on a nearby tree stump and I quickly pulled them on after returning to my human form.

"Uh, guys, this is Jordain. She is a, uh, vampire hunter," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ha-ha, vampire hunter. Good one," Jared said. He was literally rolling on the ground with laughter.

Jordain just rolled her eyes and pointed at Jared. Then she made a circle motion with her hand. The entire pack jumped when Jared was surrounded by a ring of fire. He quit laughing after that.

"What are you?" Sam snarled, standing defensively in front of Emily.

"He told you. I'm a vampire hunter. Now let's go inside and talk about this. This is hardly a conversation to have in public," Jordain said, walking into the couch and perching herself on the arm of a random chair.

The entire pack looked hesitant but went inside anyway. There wasn't a lot of room left, so I settled down on the only available spot on the couch and pulled Callie onto my lap, gently resting my hands on her stomach.

"You all want to know my story, right?" Jordain asked.

The entire pack nodded their heads.

"I know this is bizarre. But I am pyrokinetic," she said.

"What does that even mean?" Seth asked.

"If you let me explain without interrupting I will tell you. It means that I can control fire with my mind. And, as you saw out there, I am not lying. There aren't many people like me. But those of us who have this power are put into Academies that help us understand, control and enhance our abilities. We are trained to fight and kill vampires that hunt humans. So your precious Cullen's are safe. We also can't hurt shifters but real werewolves are fair game."

"Sweet!" Quil yelled. Sam smacked him upside the head for the outburst.

"Anyway, it is very important that the Volturi not know about my kind. One of us is more powerful than their entire guard, because we can channel our power one more than one person at a time. The Volturi are corrupt and immortal. Two things that do not and will never mix. A war is coming and we want all the recruits we can get. That is why I was in the forest when I stumbled upon your little scene," Jordain said.

"What scene?" Kim asked.

"Amanda attacked us. Someone turned her and the only human thing she remembered was Paul and I. She had kicked Paul into a tree and lept at me when she burst into flames mid-air. Thanks to Jordain," Callie said.

"How does one respond to that?" Seth asked.

"I don't know dude. I just don't know," Jacob said.

**This chapter is longer than a lot of the other ones so I hope you guys like it. Please R&R! Reviews make me smile :) I will try to update during the week if I can. I graduate in exactly two weeks so we shouldn't be doing much. 'Til next time my lovely readers! **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Hey people! I know it has been a while since I update but now its summer and I'm getting a new laptop soon! Things have definitely calmed down now that I have OFFICIALLY graduated! I'm really happy if you can't tell here is the next chapter of Things Change. This skips ahead a little, just warning ya, Oh, and I went through and deleted old Author's Notes. Just letting ya know :)  
**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Jordain left to keep recruiting soon after she told her story, but she promised to return in a couple of months to help train the wolves for the battle with the Volturi. After that conversation things seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. In the two months since Jordain's visit there have only been a handful of vampires that the wolves had had to take out.

Things between Paul and I have never been better. I am about four and a half months along in this pregnancy and I am scared shitless. I know that this is what has to be done to keep the tribe alive but honestly, I am not a masochist so I am not looking forward to childbirth. I can't wait until our little girl gets here.

That's something else that's new too. Carlisle told us the sex of the baby and we are going to have a daughter. Paul wanted to name her Allison Anders but I put my foot down. I'm the one going through childbirth after carrying this kid for nine months. So Paul and I came to an agreement, he will name the next baby we have. IF we have another baby that is. So now I am looking forward to meeting Masen Michelle Lynn Anders.

The pack thought it was weird to give my baby girl a boy's name but I set them straight. Ever since I could remember I loved the name Masen. And it is a unisex name so it's all good. Paul liked it, but I think he liked it because I did. Who really can say?

School has been kicking my ass. Somehow we have managed to keep my pregnancy from everyone at school. But I know we won't be able to for much longer because I'm getting bigger every day. I have managed to keep up with my school work and have straight A's, which I don't totally understand because usually Paul is distracting me or I'm about to fall asleep. Oh well.

"Babe are you ready to go?" Paul asked, coming up behind me and snaking his arms around my waist.

"Of course," I said.

I am no longer afraid of going to school because I know no one will mess with me. One reason is because I'm with Paul. The other reason is because Amanda is no longer around.

Paul drove us to school. We didn't talk but it wasn't awkward. The silence was comfortable; we didn't need to fill the air with mindless words.

As we pulled up to the parking lot, I noticed a brand new red Porsche in the parking lot. No one here, except Alice Cullen, has a Porsche. Just as Paul parked his new black Ford F-150, the driver of the car got out. I had to suppress a groan when I saw a tall, chesty blonde wearing the newest designer clothes. The only reason I knew they were new and designer was because Alice had dragged me shopping. This girl obviously came from a wealthy family and was probably used to getting everything that she wanted. (**I have nothing against rich people; this is just for the story. Don't hate me!)**

"Who's the new girl?" Paul asked, as we walked up to where the rest of the pack was standing.

"No clue dude, but she is smoking," Embry said, earning a smack from Jacob.

"Whatever," I said, "Come on Paul," I said, grabbing his hand and walking away.

Paul had gotten the kid who had the locker next to me to switch with him once we had made our relationship official. Now that poor kid has to go through the pack to get to his locker. Did I mention how absolutely terrified the kid is of them?

We grabbed our government books and walked into the classroom, taking our usual seats. Paul just stroked my arm and whispered how much he loved me and our baby until the bell rang. After the morning announcements, the door opened. The designer girl walked in and handed a note to the teacher.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself to the class," teacher man said.

"I'm Bianca White. I just moved here from Los Angeles and I get what I want," she said.

"Okay. Your seat is next to…Mr. Anders. Please raise your hand."

Paul raised his hand but never took his eyes off of me. I looked up and saw that Bianca had this look in her eye. She was looking at Paul like he was hers. She quickly put on a smile that- I assume- was meant to be seductive and sauntered over to her seat. I didn't know a person could move their hips so much while they walked. She practically hit every kid on the way to her seat.

"Hey sexy," she purred, stroking Paul's arm.

Paul just ignored her. Which I was thankful for because I know that I could never win against her. The only thing I had on my side was the imprint. Hopefully that will be enough.

"Wanna hook up sometime?" She pressed.

I looked at Paul to gauge is reaction. He looked furious but then calmed when his eyes met mine. The fury turned to disgust as he turned to answer her.

"Not even when hell freezes over," he spat.

She looked shocked but quickly recovered.

"In case you forgot, I get what I want. And I want you," she hissed.

"Sucks to be you," I said, pulling Paul in for a kiss that was passionate but at the same time screamed _Mine!_

She looked beyond pissed. Yeah, she's not going to be a problem at all.

**End of chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Pretty please R&R and tell me what you think. I don't know when the next update is coming, but I will try to make it soon. When I get my laptop, I am going to write like mad and hopefully finish the story then post it one chapter at a time. It just depends on how many reviews I get so review like the wind!**


	30. Please Read

I know I deleted my other Author's notes but this is really important. I won't be updating for a while because my house and hometown was destroyed in a tornado on May 21. I don't know when I can update because we haven't figured out what we are going to do next. However, I will write the chapters out on paper so that when I do upload, I can upload more than one at a time. Please pray for my family and all the families affected by this disaster.


	31. News!

Hello Fellow FanFictioners!

I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that we have found a new place to live and insurance is going to replace everything that was lost when the tornado hit.

Unfortunately, we don't know when we will get the insurance money. BUT... I have been writing down the chapters in some notebooks. So all I have to do I type them and then post them.

I am thankful for the people who have kept me in their prayers/thoughts. It means a lot to me. You never understand how much stuff means to you until it is gone, as I have found out. It truly shocked me to see how many people showed up in my tiny town seemingly overnight to help. The people that work for The American Red Cross, Salvation Army, and United Way have been amazing, as well as the people who donated items that will go to tornado ravaged cities. I never thought that my little town in the middle of nowhere would get all the help that we are receiving.

I know that I don't live in Joplin but my heart does go out to them because I know what they are going through. Although I can say that I am annoyed at the media. Yes, Joplin got hit hard, but more little towns are going through the horror and heartbreak that tornadoes cause and they are just as important. I honestly don't mean to be rude. It's just that when a small town gets almost wiped out, the people band together and, as much as I wish it was, it's still not enough. Any media is beneficial to the survival of that city.

I am going to end my little rant there. Trust me, I could go on and on for hours. Updates will be coming as soon as the money does! :)


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

**I want to thank everyone for being patient with me. I have some sad news; my childhood home is getting torn down because of the damage caused by a tornado. But I am trying to be optimistic about it. Also, I have been writing some chapters down in notebooks and I think that is what has kept me sane the past week. Now…on with the story!**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

The rest of the day went by painfully slow. Every class seemed to last hours instead of fifty minutes. It didn't help that Bianca was glaring at me every time she saw me. I could tell by her hateful glares at me and lustful glares at Paul that she would do anything possible to get what she wants.

"Don't worry babe. I'm yours and nothing and no one is going to change that. I love you,' Paul murmured in my ear while rubbing my growing belly.

This was a mistake.

What Paul failed to realize was that not only was Bianca watching everything we did like a hawk, so were her little "followers." I looked up and locked eyes with Bianca, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes kept darting from me and Paul to my stomach. Then she got this evil glint in her eyes. Before I could do anything, her voice rang out.

"Hey everybody! The scarred whale is pregnant!"

Everyone instantly looked in my direction. I should have been hurt by being called a whale but I'm used to it. Paul used to call me that all the time. Speaking of Paul, he froze for a split second before he began to shake. Violently.

Jared, Jake and the rest of the Pack sprang into action then. It took every one of them but they managed to pull Paul out of the crowded lunchroom and into the woods. Seconds later, an ear-splitting howl rang out.

The imprints seemed to come out of shock then. They all started to move at the same time but it was too late, I was already out the door and running down the road.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me; which surprised me because I normally hate running. So when I ended up at the front steps of The Cullen Mansion I was definitely surprised. I didn't knock; Esme told me that I didn't have to.

I ran inside and straight into the cold arms of my best friend who I hadn't seen in a while. You see, the Cullen's had gone on "vacation" for a little while but promised that they would return and they did.

"Callie? What's wrong?" Vanessa asked, rubbing soothing circles onto my back.

"The new girl…she told…and now….freak," I blubbered, sobbing into her shirt.

By now the whole Cullen clan had shown up and was wondering what was going on.

"Edward, read her mind and tell us what is going on. She doesn't seem to be calm enough to tell us," Carlisle said while putting a cold washcloth on my forehead.

"Bianca, who I am assuming is the new girl on the reservation, has set her sights on Paul. While they were at lunch, Paul was whispering into Callie's ear while rubbing her pregnant stomach. Bianca and her "followers" saw this and proceeded to tell everyone that the "Scarred whale" is pregnant."

"Oh my!" Esme said, sobbing. For a vampire, she was very motherly and sweet.

Just then I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and I knew that Paul was the one holding me.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," he whispered in my ear.

Weird how just the sound of his voice and the feel of his arms wrapped around me was enough to calm down my panic attack moment. Or well, that is until Alice spoke.

"I know what will cheer Callie up! Let's go and do karaoke!"

Why me?

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

After that bitch had announced to the whole world that Callie was pregnant, I lost it and phased as soon as I was dragged out into the forest.

As soon as I was calm enough, I followed my baby's scent to the Cullen lair. I would never fully get used to the fact that she liked them, but I dealt with it because of my love for her.

I had her calm until Alice suggested that we go and do karaoke. Then her panic rose again. Not because she was afraid of singing in public, but because Alice shouted that as loud as she possibly could.

This is going to be an adventure.

* * *

We ended up at The Tornado Lounge. Really? Who names a place after a destructive force of nature? Oh well, not my place.

Alice had signed me and Callie up for a duet, and we were after all the Cullen's. As the night progressed, Callie was loosening up more and more. Especially after Emmett sang "Friday." I swear she about peed herself from laughing so hard.

We waited until everyone was done and then it was our turn. We got up on stage and grabbed a microphone and looked at each other while the music began. Before the first verse started I looked out into the crowd and saw Bianca. She was glaring at my baby but when she noticed I was looking at her, she smiled. I think it was supposed to be seductive but it just looked like she had gas.

I turned my attention back on the song and started to sing.

_A car's got gasoline to run, down the road_  
_A crop's got rain, dirt and sun, to make 'em grow_  
_A song's got rhyme, a clock's got time_  
_You got me and baby_

_I got you_  
_Yea you're it, the missing piece that makes me fit_  
_I got you, the breath I breathe, and there ain't nothing else I need_  
_Baby I got you,_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I don't need a big ole house, full of stuff_  
_What my arms are wrapped around, that's enough_  
_Your morning smile, your kiss goodnight_  
_And everything's alright_

_I got you_  
_Yea you're it, the missing piece that makes me fit_  
_I got you, the breath I breathe, and there ain't nothing else I need_  
_Baby I got you,_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_When the right goes wrong_  
_When I'm scared to death and got nothing left to lean on_

_I got you_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah I do_  
_Baby I got you_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah you got me to_  
_I got you_  
_Yea you're it, the missing piece that makes me fit_  
_I got you, the breath I breathe, and there ain't nothing else I need_  
_Baby I got you,_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah baby_  
_I got you_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Baby I got you_  
_Baby I got you_

As soon as the song ended I pulled Callie into my arms and kissed her. The audience erupted into applause and the last thing I saw was Bianca's blonde hair as she was running out the door. That will show her.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! The song I used was I Got You by Thompson Square. I do not own it, they do! R&R!**


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

**Hey everybody! I want to thank the people who reviewed and/or favorite/alerted this story. Especially BlueEyedCountryGirl because you were the only person to review the last chapter and I'm thankful for that. I finished the outline for this story and I'm sad to say that it will be over soon. But I at least want to get to 100 reviews before that happens. Now….on with the story!**

CALLIE"S POINT OF VIEW

After karaoke night, time literally flew by. It's like I woke up one morning and BAM! I'm 8 ½ months pregnant. School has calmed down a lot. After the shock of my pregnancy wore off, people tended to avoid me. It's like they think pregnancy is a disease.

Bianca is another story. While it's true that she hasn't been harassing me quite as frequently as before, it's gotten to the point that when she does harass me, it's horrible. She slaps me around and calls me names, tells me how ugly and worthless I am. You would think that she wouldn't hit a pregnant woman but the exact opposite is true. The fact that Paul is the father just infuriates her even more.

Right now I'm cuddling with Paul on his – our – couch. We had just finished watching a Family Guy marathon and Paul had decided to take a nap. I decided that he needed the sleep – Sam has upped patrols since there was a rogue vampire around – and let him be.

I had just settled down to watch the newest episode of Glee when I a sharp pain in my stomach and warm water between my legs. I had read enough books to know that my water just broke but my due date was still two weeks away. But Carlisle warned me that sometimes babies decided to come earlier than expected.

"P…Paul," I said, shaking his shoulder.

He mumbled something unintelligible and pulled me closer. At that exact time a contraction hit and I gasped in pain.

That woke him up.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, jumping off the couch and standing in front of me.

"My….my….water….AHHH!" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Huh?" Paul said, cocking his head to one side. Now normally I would find this adorable but right now I was in pain.

"My water broke!" I yelled.

"Oh/ OH! Oh My God what do we do?" He yelled.

Great, now he forgets what we are supposed to do.

"Take me to the hospital, dumbass!" I yelled as another contraction hit.

I should have felt bad about calling Paul a dumb ass but right now I could care less. I would apologize later when I was holding our little bundle of joy.

"Right. Right," Paul muttered as he ran upstairs to get the hospital bag.

Looks like our little girl is going to come early.

* * *

"You're doing well. Push on three ready? One…two….THREE!" Carlisle said.

I pushed with all my might.

"She's crowning. One more time. One…two…THREE!"

Again, I pushed as hard as I could and was rewarded with the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a girl," Paul said proudly.

After he cut the umbilical chord I felt another sharp pain tear through me. I yelped in pain and Carlisle was there in a split second checking on me.

"Looks like there is another baby. Push Callie," Carlisle commanded.

I had no time to process what was happening so I pushed. But instead of being greeted with the cry of a baby, I was greeted with silence.

"What's going on?" I asked wearily.

I never even had a chance to see my other baby before the nurse carried it out after a hushed conversation with Carlisle. He turned to us and the joyous atmosphere turned to one of sadness.

"Callie, I know I told you there was only one baby but it seems a boy was hidden behind the girl and wasn't detected until now. Unfortunately, the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck and we couldn't save him. I'm so, so sorry."

Oh my God.

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

After Carlisle told us that our son was dead, I sprinted from the room. I couldn't stand to be in there another second. Of course, I should have stayed for Callie and Masen but the news of the death of her twin was too much to bear. So I went to the only place I could think of.

The Bar.

I walked in and ordered ten of every drink they had. No one questioned my age and I was thankful. If they did I would have gone ballistic.

After getting drunk, which takes a lot of alcohol – trust me – Bianca walked up to me. I wasn't in the right frame of mind, so when she opened her mouth to speak I silenced her. With my mouth.

She seemed startled but quickly deepened the kiss. Before I realized what I was doing, I picked Bianca up and hitched her legs around my waist. Without breaking the kiss, I ran to the house, which happened to be across the road.

In seconds we were in the master bedroom and we were both naked. That's when I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I had sex with Bianca.

**That's the end of the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! **


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

**Hey! So I have some good news….I got a new laptop! So now I can update more regularly. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Yes, I know this is over-the-top but you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Now, on with the story!**

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

Gah, my head is pounding!

The light streaming through the open window was hitting my face in an uncomfortable way. I tried to roll over but something was in my way. Scratch that- someone was in my way. I turned over and put my arm around the body next to me, thinking it was Callie, and pulled us into a spooning position.

Apparently the alcohol was still in my system because I didn't realize that this person was substantially smaller than my beautiful imprint. And _not _pregnant.

Once this realization hit me I jumped up and ripped the covers off my bed. To my shock, Bianca was laying there – completely naked – staring at me. I looked down and realized that I was naked too.

_No, _I thought. _This can't be happening!_

"Morning sexy," Bianca purred.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I boomed.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"No," I growled. My brain refused to process what was going on.

"You came into the bar last night pissed off and proceeded to get wasted. When I tried to talk to you, you kissed me. Then we ended up here and had one of the best nights of our lives."

"Last night was a mistake! No one is going to find out about this!"

"A mistake? I don't think so. And people are going to find out about this, including Callie. I can't wait to see her face when she realizes you couldn't remain faithful. By the way, where is she?"

Fuck.

"Get out!" I yelled while throwing her clothes at her. "If you know what's good for you, you won't be here by the time I get out of the shower!"

* * *

Bianca was smarter than I gave her credit for. I thought she would stick around and try something but she was long gone. I stripped the bed and threw the sheets and pillow cases in the washer. Then I went up and got rid of any evidence that last night ever happened.

After spraying the house down with Callie's favorite perfume, I jumped in my truck and sped to the hospital. I can't believe I cheated on Callie while she was in the hospital taking care of our daughter and mourning the loss of our son. I am the lowest form of man ever to walk the Earth.

After parking my truck, illegally might I add, I ran into the hospital. My nose burned with the scent of vampire but I ignored it. No use in getting riled up when it was only Carlisle, the _good_ leech.

I didn't need to ask where Callie's room was. I just went the way that felt right. Eventually, I ended up by the first room in the maternity ward. I would have known this was the room even if half the Pack wasn't standing outside the room. As I approached, every member of the Pack snapped their head up and glared daggers at me.

"Where have you been?" Jacob growled.

"At home, I went to catch some sleep." No way was I telling them the truth.

The Pack just stared at me. I know trying to hide a secret from them is hard but damn it I'm going to try. I don't want anyone to find out and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens.

I had enough of this conversation so I went into the room. Sam and Emily were in there along with Vanessa. Embry was holding Masen and I immediately knew that he imprinted on her. Great, just great. Now Embry is going to be my son-in-law someday.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam growled.

"I went home to catch some sleep."

"Let's leave Paul and Callie alone for a little bit," Emily said while walking to the door.

Everyone left but you could tell that they didn't want to. This situation is hard on everybody and I just went and made it completely worse. I just fuck up everything.

"Paul?" Callie asked.

Her voice was scratchy and you could tell she has been crying a lot. Which is understandable giving the circumstances, but I can't help the pain that tears through my heart because of how miserable she sounds. And I know that if she ever finds out about last night she will be even more miserable.

"I'm here baby," I say, sitting in the chair next to her.

"The doctors said I did everything I was supposed to. They said that this doesn't happen all the time but it's not unheard of," she her so badly but I was at a loss of how to do that.

"Honey, we didn't know, they didn't know. For some reason, this was supposed to happen. But we have Masen. We still have our little girl," I said.

"I know that! I know we have Masen but what about our son? Are we just supposed to forget this ever happened and move on?"

"No. I'm just saying that we have to be strong for the sake of our little girl."

"Get out Paul. Come back later," Callie said, flipping over.

I would have thought she would want nothing to do with anymore if I hadn't heard her soft snores. My baby was tired. I walked out into the hall and was immediately grabbed by Sam.

"Oustide. Now!" He Alpha commanded me.

I felt the weight of his command and my legs moved without my consent. Damn Alpha. I loved being second-in-command but this seriously got annoying. Sam usually doesn't Alpha command anyone unless you piss him off or we are chasing a vampire

As soon as we were in the forest, Sam threw me into a small tree. The tree buckled from the impact and fell into another tree. By now, the entire Pack was here to watch this. Callie may not be particularly fond of her uncle anymore, but he still loved her and was going to protect her.

"Where the hell were you?" Sam roared.

"I told you I went home to get some sleep!" I yelled back.

We were both quivering from head to toe. Sam was the first to phase and I was right after him. He came at me in wolf form and caught my hind leg in his jaw. I fell over but still refused to give up. I flipped over and kicked him in the face with the leg that wasn't in his mouth, He yelped and let go for just a second. That was all I needed. Instead of facing him, I took off in a dead sprint. Of course, Sam just had to Alpha command me to stop.

"Stop!"

My legs halted where I was. Unfortunately my body wasn't so quick to respond and I ended up flying forward and head first into Jared.

_Dude, _Jared thought, _watch where you are going._

_What gives you the right to leave when your imprint is in the hospital because she gave birth to YOUR child? _Sam yelled in his thoughts.

Without my permission, last night flashed through my head. From the collective silence I knew the Pack realized who I was with and what I was doing.

_What the fuck was that, _Sam thought calmly.

His thoughts were eerily calm and that only scared me more.

_I never meant for last night to happen. It just did and I regret it horribly. But Callie cannot know about it. Right now it will kill her, _I thought.

_And it wouldn't kill her any other time? She already thinks she isn't good enough for you! How do you think she will feel when she finds out you cheated on her with Bianca of all people? Especially while she was at the hospital giving birth to your daughter and mourning the loss of your son, _Jacob thought.

_No one is going to tell Callie about this. Paul will. And he better so it soon. _Sam thought.

Then the Pack's thoughts disappeared. I was left alone with my thoughts, which were agonizing. I had come to a decision. No matter what Sam says, Callie will not find out about my infidelity.

**That's the end…of the chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! :)**


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

**Hello my readers! I promised you that I would update more frequently when I got my own laptop, so here I am, making good on that promise :) I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Every time I get a new review it makes me smile. Then I worry because I think it's someone telling me they hate it. But they have all been good so far! Now…on with the story!**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

My heart felt like half of it has been ripped out of my chest. The pain of losing someone is always horrible, but when it's your own child, it's almost unbearable. The only thing that kept me going was my daughter and Paul.

The entire Pack was here trying to comfort me but the only person I want here is Paul. Unfortunately, he disappeared right after we found out our son had died. I thought he went outside to phase but he hasn't come back and that was yesterday.

Just as I was about to give up, Paul walked in. You could almost see the tension in the room. Sam was pissed and Emily didn't know what to think. After a little conversation, which ended in me bursting into tears, Sam dragged Paul out of the room and into the woods. The entire Pack- minus Embry – followed him out. Embry came into the room and handed me Masen.

"Everything will work out," Embry told me,

"I hope so, because I don't know what I will do if it doesn't."

The Pack decided to reappear at that very moment. Only Paul wasn't with them, and none of them would look me in the eye. It was like they all knew something I didn't and were afraid to tell me.

Before I could question them about anything, Carlisle walked in with Vanessa right behind him.

"How's my favorite momma?" Vanessa asked.

"Better. How's my favorite Godmother?" I asked.

"Couldn't be better," she replied.

"Wait? You picked her to be Masen's Godmother?" Emily asked skeptically.

"Of course," I replied.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She practically screeched.

"I trust her and she is my best friend. Paul and I both agreed on it. You didn't think that you were going to be the Godmother did you?"

"Well I hoped. Seeing as how we will be related soon. Plus, Sam promised me. He said that he talked to you and that you agreed."

Sam and Paul picked that moment to appear. I would be lying if I said I wasn't pissed at Paul. He disappears right after I give birth and then shows up the next morning only to leave again. But right now Uncle Sam was the focus of my anger. That bastard had the audacity to tell his imprint that she would be the Godmother of my baby and he didn't even talk to me about it. I still would have said no if he asked me but I would have liked a little forewarning.

"Are you crazy? What would make you think it would be okay to tell Emily she could be the Godmother when you knew Vanessa was the one we picked?" I yelled.

"I was just trying to calm her sown. I didn't think she would take me seriously. She was upset because you were pregnant and we just found out it's impossible for us to have kids. What was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, look into adoption1 I swear you guys don't think!" I said, exasperated.

"I think it would be best if everyone left. I need to have a word with Callie and Paul in private," Carlisle said.

Everyone left, but not without some unhappy grumbles.

"Okay. Callie you are cleared for release and can go home whenever you want. I just wanted to tell you that Alice and Esme have already arranged and paid for a funeral and memorial service for your son. It is in a week and there is no use in arguing," Carlisle said.

"Alright. Thank you very much. Can I go home now?" I asked impatiently.

Carlisle and Paul both laughed at my eagerness.

"Of course. Let me get the paperwork in order and I'll get a nurse to bring you a wheelchair. I know it's silly but its standard procedure."

* * *

"It's so good to be home," I said as Paul pulled into the driveway.

"Let me go unlock the house and then I'll help you out," Paul said.

I didn't feel like waiting for Paul to get back so I got Masen and grabbed our bags. I may have had a baby but I'm not useless.

"What do you think you are doing?" Paul asked.

"I'm getting ready to go inside. I'm not helpless Paul so stop acting like it. I just had a baby for crying out loud! It's not like I had open-heart surgery,"

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Just don't treat me like I'm a piece of delicate glass."

After that we walked into the house. It felt so good to be back at home and not in the hospital. Paul took Masen up to the nursery and I went to lie down. I may not be a delicate piece of glass but these past couple of days have been tiring. I want nothing more than to lay down and cuddle with Paul.

I had just pulled back the covers and was about to get in when I stopped. There was makeup and lipstick smeared all over my pillow. I touched it gently and some of it rubbed off on my finger. So it was fresh.

My heart clenched at this but my mind went into full scale denial. I'm Paul's imprint and the mother of his child. He wouldn't do anything to screw what we have up. Right?

**That's the end of chapter thirty-two. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Hey everybody! How's it going? I decided to update again because I have nothing else to do and I really like working on this story. Oh my goodness, 100 reviews? Awesome, thank you, thank you, thank you! Now….on with the story! **

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up and didn't realize where I was. Then it all came back to me and I started crying again. Thankfully Paul slept in the nursery last night so he didn't hear my breakdowns.

So many questions were running through my mind. Who was she? No doubt she is prettier than me. What does she have that I don't? How long has this been going on? Who knows about it? Does he love her? When did he stop loving me?

I know the probability of me getting the answers from Paul is slim to none. Even if I did confront him, he would probably just play it off as my overactive imagination. But I'm not stupid. I know he is hiding something from me. The question is how long has he been hiding it and what exactly is being hidden from me.

One big question kept running through my mind: was he cheating on me when he disappeared after I gave birth?

If he was, there is no way I could ever forgive him. I don't have much proof that he has been cheating, only a pillow with smeared makeup that is definitely not mine, but it's enough to arouse suspicion,

I dragged myself out of bed and proceeded to get ready. Unfortunately I had to go to school today. Technically, I can't return to classes for about a month but I have to go get my homework. Just because I had a baby doesn't mean I have to fall behind in school.

I got Masen ready and put her in her car seat/baby carrier. I was taking her with me because Paul looked so peaceful I just couldn't wake him up. I want to act as normal as possible around Paul, even though my heart is breaking with every day that passes by and he doesn't come clean.

"Come on sweetheart, momma's gotta go get her homework and you're coming with me. We have to be quiet though because daddy is sleeping," I cooed.

After getting Masen settled in the backseat of my new car – courtesy of the Cullen's – I drove to school. Just as I expected, everyone stared at me. No one dared to approach me but that didn't really bother me. I had too much on my mind to deal with petty drama today.

"Callie, it's good to see your doing better," the secretary, Ms. Fischer, said.

"I feel a lot better now. I'm still in pain but it has gotten better since I came home," at least the physical pain is getting better.

"And this little darling must be Masen," she cooed to my daughter.

"Yup. Is it alright if we go get my assignments?" I asked.

"There is no need to dear. I have all your assignments and books right here," she said, picking up a stack and putting it in my book bag. "It's lunchtime now, feel free to go and talk to your friends."

"I think I will. I know Kim really wants to see Masen but I've just been too tired to actually do much of anything,"

"That's understandable, honey. Now, go see your friends and I will see you when you officially come back to school."

I headed to the lunchroom and I didn't have to move around to avoid getting hit or anyone accidently bumping Masen. As soon as people saw me coming, they backed up. I swear people are so stupid sometimes.

After making my way to the cafeteria, and many slut and whore comments later, I spotted the Pack. Of course, all the boys were wolfing down their food while the girls are normal sized portions and poked fun at the guys eating habits.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat.

"Callie!" Kim yelled, throwing her arms around me. "I've missed you! Now, where is your precious daughter?"

"If you calm down, I'll let you hold her," I said, setting the baby carrier on the lunch table.

I quickly unhooked Masen and cuddled her to my chest for a moment. Then I handed her to Kim and stole some food off of Embry's tray.

"Hey!" He protested.

"You want to argue? Must I remind you that I am the mother of your imprint and can therefore forbid you from seeing her," I questioned.

Embry's face went white, which was a striking difference compared to his skin tone. He immediately apologized and offered up his food, insisting he was only kidding.

"Calm down. I would never do anything like that," I laughed.

"Thank you!" He yelled, startling Masen, causing her to cry.

"Way to go, genius," Brady muttered.

Kim handed my daughter to me and I gently rocked her and patted her back. It didn't take long for her to calm down. After I had her calm and quiet and sucking on her own fingers, I went to start a conversation with Kim, but then I was rudely interrupted. By Bianca.

"Well look who it is. Shouldn't you be whoring it up somewhere right now?" She asked.

"Just because I have a baby doesn't mean I'm a whore," I said.

"No, it just makes you stupid."

"I don't see how any of this concerns you," I said.

"You would be surprised. By the way, how is Paul?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know about Paul?" I asked.

"I was just curious. I mean, he kicked me out of your house and I didn't have a chance to ask him how he was. We were_ occupied_," she sneered.

"Shut up!" Jared growled.

My stomach dropped and I felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest and repeatedly stomped on. All of my suspicions were confirmed. Paul had cheated on me, and with Bianca of all people. I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes but I willed them not to fall until I was out of here.

"I mean, everyone knew it was going to happen. And it's not like this is some big secret. The whole La Push Gang knew the next day and yet they still didn't tell you. Some friends," she scoffed.

"You knew?" I asked quietly.

They all looked at me for a second before nodding their heads. That only hurt me even more. How could people I've come to know and trust keep something like this from me?

"You act like you have everything; a man who loves you, a great family and great friends. But the truth is your man cheated, your family and friends knew about it and you couldn't even keep your son alive," she said, smirking.

That did it. It's no secret that I blame myself for Jackson's death, but to throw that in my face after telling me the love of my life cheated on me was just too much. The tears spilled over and I couldn't stop them.

"Callie I –"Kim tried to say, but I cut her off.

"You knew? You all knew and you didn't fucking tell me? What kind of friends are you? You know what, just stay the hell away from me and my daughter," I said, putting Masen in her carrier and standing up. "I will never forgive any of you for this."

I made my way out of the lunch room and out to my car. After putting Masen in the back, I started the car and drove off. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I know I can't stay in that house knowing what had gone on in there, in our bed. That thought alone made me sick. And I knew there was no way I would stay at Sam and Emily's. While it's true that my uncle and I have begun working on rebuilding our relationship, there is no way I would stay there. If the entire Pack knew, then there is no doubt in my mind that he did too.

After getting out of the car and getting Masen out, I headed into the house. I put Masen in her playpen and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Paul chose that moment to come into the kitchen. He put his arms around me and nuzzled my neck, planting little kisses along my jawline and down to my collarbone.

"Where did you go babe?" He asked.

"I went to get my homework. And I had a very interesting conversation while I was there," I said.

"Oh yeah, and who was it with?" He inquired.

"Just a person and I learned some very interesting information. For example, did you know that the chances of you keeping your balls are very slim right now?" I said.

I could tell he knew I knew because his entire body stilled. You aren't getting out of this conversation buddy.

**That's the end of the chapter! I promise to start on the next chapter and hopefully it will be up by tomorrow. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

**Hey! I've been updating like crazy these past few days so I hope my readers are satisfied. I still plan on updating frequently but please understand that I have to prepare for college in the fall as well. Now….on with the story!**

EMBRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Things have been off with the Pack lately. Ever since we found out that Paul cheated on Callie, no one has been the same. We have all come to adore Callie, and her cooking, and keeping this a secret from her was killing us inside.

"Callie!" Kim yelled, jumping up and hugging her to death.

My eyes immediately snapped up. Callie was standing there holding a baby carrier that contained Masen, my imprint. All the guys made fun of me when they found out I imprinted on a baby. And the fact that she happened to be Paul's daughter was the icing on the cake. I'm seriously surprised that I'm even alive at this point.

I was too busy watching Kim hold Masen that I didn't notice Callie steal one of the many slices of pepperoni pizza off my tray.

"Hey!" I protested.

"You want to argue? Must I remind you that I am the mother of your imprint and can therefore forbid you from seeing her," she questioned.

I could feel all the color drain from my face. I've seen how it affects the guys when they are away from their imprint for long periods of time.

"Calm down. I would never so anything like that," she assured me.

"Thank you!" I yelled, causing Masen to cry.

"Way to go, genius," Brady muttered.

Little did we realize that me accidently making Masen cry was the worst of our problems.

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!

She knew. How the fuck did this happen? I have no doubts that Bianca is the person who told her. That bitch is crazy and now she thinks she's gotten what she wants. Why? Why couldn't I just keep my dick in my pants and stay at the hospital with the woman I love.

"Is it true?" Callie asked.

"I- uh- well you see," I stuttered. I just couldn't get the words out.

"It's a yes or no question," she snarled.

I just nodded my head. I know that sounds stupid but I couldn't form the words to tell the women I love and mother of my child that I wasn't faithful to her.

"With Bianca?" She clarified.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, not looking her in the eye.

"No Paul, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you. I'm sorry that you felt the need to find comfort in the arms of another girl. But you know what, I'm not sorry I met you. Because if I didn't then I wouldn't have Masen, and she is the best thing in my life," she said.

"Callie please I just let me explain!" I begged.

I couldn't take this pain. And if this is anywhere near what Callie has been feeling then I'd rather die than let her have to live with it. In my heart, I know Callie is going to leave me. Hell, I would kill me if I was her, but I know she would never do that to Masen.

"There's nothing to explain!" She yelled, startling me. "You couldn't keep you dick in your pants! I knew something like this was bound to happen but I wished with everything I had that I would be enough for you. I was just starting to be thankful that you imprinted on me. Now, I hate it, because no matter what I do, I'll always come back!"

"This doesn't have to change anything. It was a mistake! You are the only women for me! Please believe me when I say you are enough. I was just drunk and vulnerable!" I said.

"That's no excuse! You know what, I'm done. Be happy with Bianca. I'll take Masen and we will find some other place to live. You can still see her, I won't deny you that, but you no longer have any obligations to me."

"Please, please don't do this!" I begged.

I was literally on my knees at this point, tears flowing freely down my face. I don't care that I look like an idiot right now. My heart is shattering as Callie walks up the stairs and starts putting her clothes and Masen's necessities into multiple bags.

"Stop please! We can work through this, I swear!"

"I need some time Paul. You have no idea what this is doing to me. I just have one question; did you sleep with that bit- Bianca – when you left the hospital after we found out about Jackson?"

"Yes," I whisper.

That did it.

The tears started to flow down her cheeks and she shook her head back and forth, as if to force thoughts out of her head. She picked up her pace and was basically running around trying to grab things. Eventually she had everything she would need for a while and loaded up her car.

"Goodbye Paul" she said, getting in the car and driving off.

My sorrow turned into anger and in seconds I was in wolf form. The second I phased I let a long, painful howl out. What am I going to do?

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Well, I got the answers I wanted. I just didn't anticipate how much it would hurt. Not only does it feel like my heart is gone, I feel like I've been repeatedly punched in the stomach. Honestly, I just wanted to die right now, but I would never do something like that that would hurt Masen,

I drove to the Cullen house outside of Forks. The Cullen's had gone on another one of their trips but they said that I could stay here if I ever needed. And boy did I need it. I quickly unloaded my car and set up one of the many guestrooms for Masen and myself. Then I called Vanessa.

"Hola?" She asked.

"Hey," I said softly. Even I could hear the tinge of sadness in my voice.

"What's wrong?" She demanded. Vampire or not, this girl's best friend instincts were in top shape.

"I can't talk about it over the phone, but I wanted to know if it was alright if Masen and I used one of the guest bedrooms for a while." I told her.

"Of course you can. Listen, we're coming back. Make yourself at home and when we get there we will talk," she promised.

"Ok. When are you guys going to be back?"

"Three days top. Alice is already calling the airport, not that she doesn't already know when we will leave but whatever. We'll see you soon."

"Okay, see you then. And thanks," I whispered. "Bye."

"Bye," was all I heard before she hung up.

I got Masen fed and settled into her playpen when I turned on the TV and flipped to my favorite radio station. All of the day's events just crashed down on me and I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. I cried myself to sleep that night, while the perfect song to describe my situation played in the background.

_How the hell does a broken heart_

_Get back together when it's torn apart_

_Teach itself to start_

_Beating again ba ba ba ba_

_This little Bluebird came looking for you_

_Said that I hadn't seen you in quite some time_

_This little Bluebird, she came looking again_

_I said we weren't even friends she could have you_

_Don't you think it was hard?_

_I didn't even say that you died_

_But it wouldn't have been such a lie_

_Cuz' then I started to cry_

_This little Bluebird sure won't give it a rest_

_She swears that she may be better than all the rest_

_I said no-ohhhh_

_You've got it all wrong_

_If he was something special, I wouldn't have this song_

_Don't you think it was hard?_

_I didn't even say that you died_

_But it wouldn't have been such a lie_

_Cuz' then I started to cry_

_How the hell does a broken heart_

_Get back together when it's torn apart?_

_Teach itself to start_

_Beating again ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba_

_What if when she comes over I am in your arms?_

_Taking all I want from you again_

_(Ba ba ba ba...)_

_How the hell does a broken heart_

_Get back together when it's torn apart_

_Teach itself to start_

_Beating again ba ba ba ba_

_How the hell does a broken heart_

_Get back together when it's torn apart_

_Teach itself to start_

_Beating again ba ba ba ba_

_This little bluebird don't come 'round here anymore_

_So I went looking for her_

_And I found..._

_You._

**That's the end of chapter Thirty-Five. I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. The song is Bluebird by Christina Perri. She owns it, I don't.**


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

**Hey everybody! How's it going? I've decided to be nice and update again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I apologize for any and all mistakes. I currently have a Chihuahua laying on my chest and she like to walk on my keyboard :) the song I this chapter is Unlove You by Ashley Tisdale. I own nothing!**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

To my surprise, I didn't have any nightmares last night. I honestly expected to and I have no doubt they would have been filled with images of Paul and Bianca.

"Callie!" A voice yelled.

Immediately I could tell that voice belonged to Vanessa, my best friend in the entire world. Before I could even form the words to say where I was, Vanessa was standing in front of me. Stupid vampire hearing and speed. You know what, stupid vampire senses. That would be a whole lot easier than explaining everything that is getting on my nerves at this point.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Paul cheated on me," I whispered. She would have heard me even if I couldn't hear myself.

"What?" She asked, incredulous.

"When he disappeared after I gave birth, he was apparently fucking Bianca," I said bitterly.

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!" She yelled, jumping up.

"You can't, believe me I wanted to but not only would that hurt Masen in the long run, but if you do it, you know the wolves will attack," I tried to reason with her.

Vanessa seemed to realize that I was right, and for that I was thankful. I did not want to be the reason a war breaks out between the Cullen's and the shape shifters.

"Fine, I won't attack. But I swear if I ever see him again, I'm going to rip his balls off and shove them down his throat!"

"I don't doubt that for a minute," I said laughing.

The rest of the Cullen's left me alone that evening. Rosalie was taking care of Masen for me, so I knew she was safe. I decided that I needed to find a way to let my feelings out. So I decided to sit at Edward's piano.

Normally it takes me forever to compose a song. However, this one seemed to flow out and I wasn't about to stop it. I learned a long time ago that if you try to stop creativity, then when you are actually trying to be creative, nothing happens.

_I fell in a perfect way_  
_Never had a choice to make_  
_Crashed into your tidal wave_  
_I didn't even struggle_  
_Sailed right through your atmosphere_  
_Closed my eyes and landed here_  
_I didn't see the trouble_  
_And I didn't care_

_I can't unlove you_  
_Can't do that_  
_No matter how I try_  
_I'll never turn my back on_  
_Someone who loved me too_  
_I can do most anything I have to_

_But this one thing I cannot change_  
_I almost kinda like the pain_  
_Wear your tattoo like a stain_  
_And it will take forever_  
_To fade away_

_I can't unlove you_  
_Can't do that_  
_No matter how I try_  
_I'll never turn my back on_  
_Someone who loved me too_

_I can do most anything I have to_  
_But I can't unlove you, no_  
_Why would I want to, oh_  
_I can't unlove you_  
_Can't do that_  
_I'll never get through this_  
_Why would I want to_

_There's always time for other dreams_  
_Why must we erase these things_

_I can't unlove you_  
_Can't do that_  
_No matter how I try_  
_I'll never turn my back on_  
_Someone who loved me too_  
_I can do most anything I have to_

_I can't unlove you_  
_Can't do that_  
_No matter how I try_  
_I'll never turn my back on_  
_Someone who loved me too_  
_I can do most anything I have to_  
_But I can't unlove you_

Tears flowed down my cheeks as I realized how true that song is. No matter what, I can't just unlove Paul. Yes, he did hurt me, horribly, but we had a lot of good times together and I wouldn't change that for anything.

"Hey Cal," Emmett said quietly.

"Hey Em. What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you planned on going to school tomorrow."

"I can't. Technically I can't go back for a month. Why?" I asked.

"Well, we just wanted to know what your plans were. Since we can't go to school here for a couple decades we wanted to know if you were going to be here during the day so we can include you in some of our plans."

"That's not necessary, I assure you."

"Oh but it is. Alice had a vision of you going into a deep depression and we are going to do everything in our power to prevent that from happening," he said.

"Well thank you, that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Bug," he said before scooping me up into one of his famous bear hugs.

"Need air now!" I attempted to say.

"Oh I'm going to love having a human around!" He yelled, and then skipped out of the room. Yes, he really did skip.

I have a feeling living with the Cullen's is going to be one hell of an experience.

**There ya go! I know it's shorter than usual but I'm exhausted and it's about to storm. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry that the last chapter was short, so I'm going to make it up to you with this longer chapter. It's storming (like it's been doing every night for the past week) so I need to get my mind off the weather, and what better way to do that than by writing? I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. It really means a lot to me! I love any and all feedback that I get. Now…on with the show!**

PAULS POINT OF VIEW

This can't be happening.

She just left me, and she took our daughter with her. Why? Why can't she just overlook one little mistake and act like nothing ever happened?

_You're a dick, _Jared thought.

_What the fuck are you talking about? _I demanded.

_You cheated on her. Of course she isn't going to forgive and forget. I'm honestly surprised that she even left anything in that house. Although I guess now that she's living with the leeches, they can buy her anything she really needs. _

_I'll fucking kill them, _I snarled.

I started to run to the border when Sam's teeth in my hind quarters stopped me. How dare he stop me from going to my imprint? They could have killed her already! Or worse, changed her into one of them!

_I highly doubt that Paul. You know as well as I do that they won't do anything to break the treaty. You just need to cool off, Go home and sleep, _he ordered.

I phased back so the Pack could no longer invade my thoughts. I didn't want to go home. Everything there reminded me of Callie and Masen. But if Callie is going to go do something stupid, then who's to say that I can't too? An eye for an eye right?

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

The first two weeks of living with the Cullen's were normal. Well, as normal as living with vegetarian vampires who never sleep can be. Esme and Rosalie have been taking care of Masen whenever they feel I need a break, which is often considering they have her almost all the time. Emmett and Jasper have taught me how to play video games and we have also messed around and wrestled for fun. Yeah, they definitely let me win when we play wrestled. Edward and Bella have been helping me learn how to play the piano, and Carlisle has been teaching me about all the illnesses babies can get and how I should treat them. Needless to say, I was never bored at Casa Cullen.

The second two weeks were a little more hectic. Alice dragged me and Masen shopping practically every day while the rest of the Cullen's were working on a 'secret project'. Although it's not that big of a secret considering Alice has been taking us shopping for bedroom furniture and I am not allowed in the guest room that Esme said is permanently mine, whether I'm living with them or not.

"Come on Callie! Today we are shopping for the Nursery!" Alice yelled, bouncing into my room.

"Alice, we've gone shopping every day for the past two weeks. Can I please have a day off?" I begged.

"No. Now hurry up before Rose decides to do it for you. If you think I'm crazy, you obviously never met Rose when she is in a hurry."

"Rose is coming with us?" I asked.

"No, she just needed something to do. Emmett is out hunting and she is bored. She just doesn't like to spend much time around ignorant humans," Alice explained.

"Uh, I'm human Alice," I state.

"I know silly! But you're not ignorant and you accept us for what we are. Plus, you have no plan of becoming a vampire so that's a plus. Now quit stalling and get your butt in gear before I do it for you!"

Shit. You would think that shopaholic Alice is the craziest Alice can be. That is so not true. Keep Alice waiting, especially if she is waiting to go shopping, drives her crazy and she will do **anything **to get your ass in gear. Trust me, the first full week of shopping always started with her dragging me out of my bed, giving me a shower (at vampire speed), dressing me up and carrying me to the car. Yes, it was very awkward.

"I'm ready!" I yelled, walking down the stairs.

In the blink of an eye, Alice picked me up and I was in her Porsche; Masen securely in the backseat. Alice peeled out and sped her way to the biggest shopping mall in Seattle.

"Now, we need a crib, changing table, diaper bin, cute mobiles, stuffed animals, clothes, a bassinet, and just anything else we see fit," Alice said.

"We already have that stuff Alice," I said.

"Well, we are going to get new stuff!" Alice yelled, causing Masen to start crying.

I sat down on the nearest bench and took Masen out of her stroller. My mother's intuition kicked in and I knew she was hungry, but instead of just popping out my boob, I grabbed one of the pre-made bottles Alice had me make. Thank God for the psychic pixie.

As soon as Masen calmed down, I burped her and set her back in the stroller with her favorite binky. People were staring at me and whispering but I tried my best to ignore them. Alice smiled at me and rubbed my back comfortingly when a group of cheerleaders passed us commenting on 'the fat, scarred whore who was comforting her bastard child.'

I stopped being self-conscious about my scars soon after I got them. In one of our rare moments that we got along, Emily told me that the scars were nothing to be ashamed of. Instead of being ashamed, wear them with pride. I took that to heart and stopped caring when people stared at me or asked me how I got them.

However, calling my daughter a bastard was another thing entirely. Yes, by definition she is a bastard child, because Paul and I were not married when she was conceived and when she was born. But my precious daughter was made with love, when we still had it, and therefore she is anything but a bastard.

"Don't listen to them. They are just being bitches and making assumptions. We know the truth and that's all that matters," Alice said.

"I know Alice. I could care less if they talk about me, but talking about Masen is a whole different story. I don't want people to look down on her because Paul and I aren't married and aren't together at the moment."

"You know, as well as I do, that you and Paul will be married one day. Just because you are going through a rough patch doesn't mean that your feelings have changed," Alice said.

"I guess you're right. Let's go shopping!" I said enthusiastically.

We spent most of the day at the mall. Alice insisted we get just about everything they had, and she arranged it to be dropped off at the Cullen mansion tomorrow. We spent the rest of the day getting me some new school supplies and a new laptop. Tomorrow is my first day of school since having Masen and I'm scared. I hope it goes well.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Alice sang, yanking the covers off of me.

Damn it! I was in the middle of the best dream I've ever had and she just has to go and wake me up!

"I've already packed your bag and filled your car up with gas. Masen is still asleep but she will be awake before you leave," Alice said.

"Thanks. I'm going to jump in the shower and then I'll grab some breakfast," I said, grabbing school clothes and heading for the bathroom.

It only took me twenty minutes to get ready because Alice straightened my hair at vampire speed. My outfit consisted of a pair of artfully faded jeans and a Stars Go Dim band shirt. My shoes were my favorite pair of converse and they matched my outfit perfectly.

"I made your lunch," Esme said, handing me a lunch box that no doubt cost a ton of money. Considering there was actual diamonds in the material. Alice will seriously buy the most ridiculous things.

I made a few pieces of toast and coated them with peanut butter before I kissed Masen goodbye. This will be the first time I've ever been away from her for a significant amount of time and I can feel the worry already bubbling up in my chest. I made Rosalie swear to call me if anything went wrong, and to call me at lunchtime anyway so I could check up on my little girl.

It only took me twenty minutes to drive to La Push, even though I tried to go as slow as possible. I knew I couldn't put this off for much longer and I wanted to get this over with. After parking my car and checking in at the office I headed to my locker. I had just grabbed my books for first period when I heard a nasally voice behind me.

"Well, look whose back. I never thought you'd show your face here again," Bianca said.

I really did not want to deal with her shit today but it was unavoidable. If I didn't run into her, she would seek me out and mock me. I decided to get it over with and looked up. Man, I wish I hadn't.

Bianca was standing there, wearing an outfit that was supposed to be sexy but just made her look cheap and easy. But that's not what made me want to crawl in a hole and die. Standing next to Bianca was the one person I wanted to avoid completely. Paul. He still made my heart race but one look at the two of them was like a stab in the heart; not only were they standing side-by-side, but they were also holding hands.

**That's the end of chapter thirty-seven. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! **


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Hey everybody! So, I know I kinda stopped the last chapter at a bad time, but I promise it will all be explained in this chapter. Of course, I want to thank everyone that reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! Now….on with the show (story!)**

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

I stared up at the house and memories of Callie and Masen flashed through my mind. God, how could I fuck things up so badly? I tried not to look at the pictures on the wall as I walked up the stairs to our – to my- bedroom.

I pulled my shirt off and was about to get ready to take a shower when something – or someone, rather – stopped me dead in my tracks. Bianca was lying on my bed in a very provocative position. Did I mention she is only wearing a black lace bra and panty set?

Now, I may have an imprint, but I'm still a man and I would be lying if I said the sight of Bianca didn't give me a raging hard on. And by the look on Bianca's face, she knew the effect she had on me.

"Well, it looks like my man is home at last," she said, coming up to me and kissing me.

I froze for a second before I shoved her away and moved to the other side of the room.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I snarled.

"I found your spare key and decided to give you a surprise. Since I know how much you love my body, I decided that it's yours to do with as you please," she purred.

This is so fucking wrong! She is the reason Callie isn't here with me right now. I'm not going to let this bitch win. But, I could use this to my advantage. If Bianca is willing to give me her body, then I bet you she is willing to pretend to be my girlfriend. Of course, this is all to make Callie jealous. Gah, I hope this works.

"I don't want your fucking body. What I want is for you to pretend to be my girlfriend to make Callie jealous." I state.

"And why the hell would I do that?" She screeched at me.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone the real reason you moved here," I said smugly

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really Bianca? Don't think I won't tell everyone that your 'little sister' isn't your sister."

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"I know that she is your daughter. I know you hate her because she interrupted your life and the only reason she is here today is because your parents wouldn't let you get an abortion. I know the father of your child is one of your many random hook ups and you wouldn't even be able to guess who he really is," I said.

"That's not true," she yelled.

"As much as you wish it wasn't, you know it's the truth. But there is one difference between you and I. I love my daughter and her mother more than anything and I'm willing to do anything to get her back. Even if it means being an asshole and making her jealous. Now, leave and on Monday be prepared to pretend to be my girlfriend," I said, slamming the door in her face.

Man, I hope this doesn't backfire on me.

* * *

Today was going to be Callie's first day back since Masen was born and unfortunately I have to spend it in the company of this whore instead of my imprint. I really hope this works.

Callie was putting her books in her locker when Bianca pulled me over to her. I didn't hear what Bianca was saying because I was too lost in Callie's beauty. She looked good considering she had a baby recently.

I could tell that Callie was staring at mine and Bianca's intertwined hands. I wanted nothing more than to break down and beg her for forgiveness but I couldn't. If I wanted this to work then I had to stay strong.

Before I could say anything, Bianca was pulling me away and into the cafeteria. The rest of the day, I watched Callie from afar, not daring to go up and actually talk to her. I wanted to ask about Masen so badly but I kept my mouth shut.

Gah, this is going to be the longest and loneliest time of my life.

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

I can't believe he is with her. He didn't even wait a sufficient amount of time after I left. And to think I was actually going to try and talk things out with him, but now I'm seriously rethinking that. I'm not stupid enough to think we won't end up together because, let's face it, the imprint pull is way too strong. But I don't know if I can completely trust him ever again.

It was the middle of lunch when my phone chimed. Automatically, I knew it was Rose.

"Hey Rose, how's Masen?" I asked.

"She's fine. I just wanted to let you know that most of us are going hunting so we won't be here when you get home. Jasper volunteered to stay because he can calm Masen down easier than most of us. Plus, he wants to talk to you. I think he is going to put his degree in Psychology to use," she said, laughing.

"Great, just what I need, a shrink. Fine! Tell him I'll talk to him when I get back. And if he eats my daughter I swear I will find a way to kill his cute Southern ass," I threatened.

Of course, that threat was mostly empty because there is no way I would be able to kill an indestructible vampire. But I swear I will find someone to do it for me.

"That is something I'd like to see," Emmett boomed.

"Okay, I'll see y'all when you get back. The bell is about to ring and I don't want to be late. Uh, tell Emmett to eat an extra bear for me" I said, kinda uncomfortable.

"Of course. I hope you have fun with your therapy session with Jasper."

This is sure to be one interesting afternoon.

**There ya go! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Hey everybody! So I was going to post this earlier but I got side-tracked by life; and Zumba, which I highly recommend because it is fun. Anyone ever try it? As always, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. It means a lot to me! Now…on with the story!**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

The rest of my day went by faster than I thought it would. Of course, I was subjected to Paul and Bianca flaunting their new relationship in my face. It sucks because we haven't officially broken it off and I still love him. Yes, as stupid as it sounds I do love him. I always will, I just have to accept that.

"Hi," a timid voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw that the person speaking was Kim, and beside her was Jared, but other than that the rest of the Pack members and their imprints were not present. I decided that I should probably be civil to Kim; I was still pissed that they didn't tell me about Paul and Bianca but I really want someone to talk to right now.

"Hi Kim, Jared," I said, acknowledging them both.

"How are you?" Kim asked at the same time Jared did.

"I'm fine. Just going home to talk to Jasper and spend time with _my _daughter."

"You know I feel horrible about what happened but is it really safe for you to stay with them?" Kim asked.

"Yes, it's perfectly safe. In fact, they are giving me and Masen my own permanently whether I use it or not."

Jared was about to say something when my phone rang. I opened it up and was surprised to find who was calling me.

"You should probably come home soon. Masen wants to see you and there is a surprise here for you," a sexy voice laced with a Southern drawl told me.

"I'm on my way Jasper. I know you can't wait for our little therapy session and now you have me curious to see who is there. I thought everyone was going 'camping'," I said.

"I guarantee you have never met this person before Callie. Now please, there is only so much crying I can take before I want to pound my head into the nearest tree."

"Don't go hurting one of Esme's trees. I'm on my way," I said, shutting my phone and getting in my car.

"I have to go. I promise we will talk tomorrow," I said, before speeding off.

It took me twenty minutes to get to the mansion. Instead of waiting in my car for a few minutes like I normally do, I decided to get this over with. Boy was I surprised when I walked in the house and saw Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil, and Seth standing in the living room.

"I thought you said I've never met the person that was here," I said.

"You don't. They were supposed to be gone by now," he growled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You promise not to get mad?" Embry questioned.

I hadn't noticed until that moment that he was the one holding my precious baby girl. I knew I couldn't avoid this forever; Masen is his imprint after all. I just have to accept the fact that Embry is going to be a part of our lives from now on.

"I promise."

"Ever since you moved here, Embry has been coming by to see Masen, but only when you're not here. I know it wasn't right to go behind your back but the separation was killing him," Sam explained.

"Don't you think I know that?" I exploded. "I know what's it's like to be away from the one you're meant to be with! I know how it feels to watch the one you love with another person. And I definitely know how' the separation feels!"

No one said anything after that. It felt really good to get that off my chest. Honestly, I knew something like this would happen eventually. Masen has been crankier than usual and all Jasper could tell us is that something is off.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just haven't been handling this very well. That's probably the reason I have an appointment with Dr. Whitlock," I said, gingerly nudging Jasper with my elbow.

"Dr. Whitlock?" Jacob said, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't ask," was all Jasper said.

"Okay. Uh, Embry, how would you feel about taking Masen for the night? I know she has misses you and maybe this will calm her down. If this goes well we will figure something out but if you hurt her I know where the crow bar is," I threatened.

"Really? Thank you!" He yelled, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Just let me go pack the things she will need."

I walked into my room and grabbed the pink diaper bag that was sitting by Masen's crib. I packed enough diapers to last for the night, some formula and bottles, some extra clothes, her favorite bedtime story, and a few other things.

"Here you go?" I told him.

"Be a good little girl for mommy. I love you," I said while kissing my baby girl on the forehead.

After Embry and the Pack left, I decided that it would be best to face Jasper sooner rather than later.

"Before we begin, there is someone I'd like you to meet," Jasper said, motioning towards the doorway.

I turned around and was staring into the warm golden eyes that belonged to one of the handsome men I'd ever laid eyes on. His brown hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and his facial features were sharp and angular. Plus, he has to be over six feet tall.

"Callie, this is Alexander," Jasper said with a sly smile on his face.

"Hello," Alexander said, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it.

I blushed furiously. You could definitely tell that he is a true gentleman. I wonder how old he really is. It wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that he was some type of knight from the way he carries himself.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"So Jasper, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the gorgeous man standing before me.

"Actually, I don't need to talk to you, unless you want to of course. This was all Rosalie and Alice's idea," he said.

Then it all clicked. This wasn't some therapy session that was meant to help me. Those two set me up on a blind date!

**There you go! Sorry it's kinda late. I've been trying to write this in between work, getting ready for college, and going to the gym but it's hard so I decided to do it before bed. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

**Hello Everybody! Happy late fourth! I meant for this chapter to be out on the fourth but I got distracted with life. And life entails drama unfortunately. Anyway, I'm glad people liked the last chapter. As always, I wasn't to thank everyone who reviewed/Favorited/alerted this story! It makes me feel like all my hard work is worth it :). Now here is the next chapter of Things Change! **

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

That lying little pixie! I can't believe this!

"What's going on Jasper?" I demanded.

"Alice decided that you needed to get back out there. You have babysitters that never sleep and all you do is go to school then come home and play with Masen. You need to put yourself out there. Paul is an asshole, and he has moved on. Now you have to," He said.

I winced at the truth in his words.

"Just have dinner with him," he pleaded.

"Alright," I said.

* * *

And that is how I ended up at this ridiculously expensive restaurant in Seattle sitting across from one of the most gorgeous men I have ever laid eyes on. Alice had laid out an ice blue dress with matching heels for me to wear. I swear that pixie thinks of everything.

"So…I take it you're single?" Alexander asked.

"That obvious huh?" I said.

"I've known Alice longer than you would think. She never does anything without reason, or half-assed. She means well, it's just that she has a very unique way of showing it," he said.

"Believe me, I know. Ever since everything happened she has been my rock. The whole family has in fact. I have babysitters that never sleep and you wouldn't know how helpful that is," I said, laughing.

"So what exactly happened? If I may ask," he said.

"Well, let's just say that while I was in the hospital after giving birth to Masen, her father was at home screwing the biggest whore in school."

"Well then he is a dumbass. Any real man would take substance over beauty any day."

"May I take your order?" The waitress interrupted.

Now, I still love Paul and everything but this waitress was really pissing me off. She had to 20 at most, with bottle blond hair and fake boons. Definitely most guys porn star fantasy; and she was openly eye-fucking my date.

"Nothing," he said smoothly. "Callie?"

"I would like the Chicken Alfredo with an extra piece of garlic bread and honey mustard salad," I said, handing her my menu.

She looked disgusted. Gah, I swear, it's like she's never seen someone eat before.

"Of course, I hope you and your _sister _have a wonderful dinner. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," she told Alexander, bending over and giving him a good view of her ample cleavage.

"That will be all. My _date_ and I are having a lovely time. Now if you would please remove those cheap implants from my line of sight, I will be the happiest man in the world."

I couldn't help it. I busted up laughing. The waitress just stomped away and went to put my order in.

"I'm sorry if I ordered too much food," I said. "When you are the only human in a house full of vampires, you learn to make do with the little food they have. Would you believe they have actually forgotten the fact that I have to eat human food?"

"Seriously? What made them remember?"

"Emmett brought me back a grizzly bear," I said, shuddering at the memory. "He thought I would enjoy drinking from a freshly pissed off bear. I locked myself in my room and wouldn't come out until that thing was dead and skinned. Now I have a lovely bear skin rug."

"Wow. That's crazy. At least I know you're being well fed now."

"Well look who's here baby," I hear someone say from behind me.

I turned around and was met with the sight of Paul and Bianca. What the hell? I know for a fact that Paul can't afford this place. Hell, my meal cost at least $150.

"Hello Paul, Bianca," I said curtly.

"Hey Scar Face," she said. "How did you get a date like him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business. Now I'd appreciate it if you would leave me and my date alone," Alexander growled.

I looked at Paul and could see the hate in his eyes when he looked at Alexander. Well tough luck buddy. If you could control your dick we wouldn't be in this awkward position.

"Callie, can I speak to you outside?" Paul asked.

"Is that necessary?"

"Now!" Paul growled, grabbing my arm and leading me out of the restaurant.

"What the hell Paul!" I screeched.

"What the fuck are you doing here with a blood sucking leech?" He roared.

"That leech's name is Alexander and he is my date. You've moved on Paul, it's time I do the same." I told him.

"No! We are meant to be together! I fucked up. I admit that! Why aren't you willing to forgive and forget?"

"Because I can't just forget it Paul! I can't just forget the fact that you cheated on me with the girl who hates me the most. I've already forgiven you, for Masen's sake at the very least. But there is no way that I will ever be able to forget what you did! It's always going to be in the back of my mind. Every time you go out I am going to be sick with worry thinking that you might be cheating on me. Will you really be on patrol, or will be with some other girl? You just don't get it! You were supposed to be mine, we are soul mates. It physically makes me sick to think of you with anyone else, yet here you are, flaunting your new relationship in my face!" I said, breaking down into tears.

"I will always regret what I did. Ever since it happened I've been beating myself up over it. I want nothing more than to earn your trust back, I just don't know how! And I'm not in a relationship with Bianca. My fucked up mind thought making you jealous would bring you back to me." Paul said,

"I need time. If there is any chance of us getting back together anytime soon, we have to do something. Like go to couples counseling or something. I know someone who has been dying to put their degree to use."

"I'll do anything," he said.

"Fine, be at the Cullen mansion at six o'clock tomorrow. Until then, I'm going to enjoy a lovely dinner with my new friend Alexander." I said, going back into the restaurant.

Tomorrow is going to be one interesting day.

**That's the end….of the chapter. I meant to have it out earlier but real life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, if you haven't noticed, I deleted my story Tomorrow. I have it all saved on my computer though. I felt that it wasn't fair to focus on one story and ignore my other one. And with college coming up, updates would be even scarcer than they already were. So I decided to set it aside until I could finish it completely and then re-upload chapters once a week. I think that is fairer to my readers than being gone for a long time, spontaneously updating, then disappearing again. Please understand; I did it for my sanity as well as yours! Anyway, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating, but I'm here! If you want to blame something, blame Words with Friends :) I want to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story! It means so much to me. Here's the next chapter…**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Despite the little run-in with Paul, my "date" was perfect. Alex was perfectly understanding about the whole Paul situation and said he was fine with being friends. Thank God! After dinner, we went for a walk around the sound and just talked about nothing in particular. Oh, and Alex let me slap him with a fish he found, Uh, yeah I officially don't understand guys.

Alex had me home before midnight. That chivalrous vampire wanted me home at a decent hour. I think he forgot that his idea of a decent hour is completely different than my idea of a decent hour. But I had fun anyway and we are definitely going to have to hang out more often.

Rosalie was trying to get Masen to calm down when I walked in. She was wiggling around and crying and I knew exactly what she wanted.

"What is she doing here? I thought Embry was watching her?" I asked,

"There was a pack emergency so he brought her here because he knew you would castrate him if he didn't'," Rose said.

"At least he knows what's good for him. Here, I know what she wants," I said, taking my baby girl from Rose.

I sat on the couch and made sure none of the guys were around, and then I took my breast out of my shirt and offered it to Masen. She latched on with no problem and immediately calmed down. I made her a couple bottles before I left, but I guess there's nothing like the real thing.

"I tried the bottles and she just wasn't having it. Jasper had to leave because even he couldn't get her to calm down," Rosalie said.

"I believe you. There's just nothing like the real thing."

"That's what she said," Emmett said, scaring the shit outta me because he just appeared in front of me. "Holy shit! Boobs out!" He yelled.

In my freight, I had forgotten that I was breast-feeding Masen. And in her fright, she had let go of my nipple and was staring at Emmett like he was the craziest person alive. So basically, my boob was just hanging out there for anyone to see. And to my surprise, every one of the Cullen's magically appeared behind Emmett, asking what was so funny. I'm sure my face was an unattractive shade of red.

"I'm going to go to bed now," I said, covering my breast up and all but running up the stairs.

I put Masen to bed and quickly followed suit. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Wake up!" An overly chipper voice yelled in my ear while yanking down the covers.

"I'm up," I mumble, throwing the pillows over my head and hoping the pixie would leave. She didn't.

Suddenly, I found myself being carried and placed in the shower.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Paul is going to be here in an hour and you need to look your best!" Alice said.

"I just got to sleep Alice! And Paul isn't going to be here until six o'clock tonight!"

"No, you just said six o'clock. He called and asked me to get you up and ready. Now shower!" She ordered.

That asshole. He knows how much I value my sleep. But I decided to go with it and shower before Alice gets in here and cleans me herself.

And that's how I ended up in Jasper's office sitting next to Paul. At six o'clock in the freaking morning!

"Now why don't you tell me where your problems started," Jasper said from behind his clipboard,

"Our problems began when Paul decided to get drunk and cheat on me with the one girl who hates me," I said.

"And how does that make you feel?" Jasper asked.

"Are you serious? That made me feel like complete shit! I already know I'm not good enough for him! Did he really have to go out and prove it to me? I just had one kid and lost another! Don't you think I wanted to crawl in a hole and die? But I didn't. I tried to stay strong and I felt like I was alone in it."

"And how does that make you feel Paul?" Jasper asked.

"Like an asshole. I tried my hardest to make Callie feel like she was enough. Then I went and ruined everything with one bad decision. I'm sorry. I'm really trying to make everything better but it's hard when she can't get passed one little mistake," Paul said.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't forget the fact that my soul mate decided to fuck the first available vagina just because something terrible happened. Who's to say that when something bad happens, he won't go and do it again?"

"Because I've learned from my mistakes, and I'm trying to get you to trust me again. I love you more than anything Callie, I just need one more chance to prove it," Paul said.

I was officially torn. The stubborn part of me wanted to believe every word Paul said was a lie. But the other, more rational side of me knew that what he was saying is the truth. But what do I do? Things can't just go back to the way they were before. We are just going to have to take things slow.

Yet, that poses one problem. I have no doubt that I'm going to end up moving back in with Paul. Driving to school costs a fortune in gas and while I'm sure the Cullen's don't mind, I do. However, taking things slow means no sex. And no matter how much that disappoints me, I know it is for the better. Plus, being in the same house is going to be good for Masen, and I will do anything that is good for my daughter.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked,

"I'm just figuring things out in my head. Although things rarely turn out the way I think they will," I joked.

"Callie, I know this is a bit of a jump but are you willing to move back in with me? The nursery is still the same, I bought a new bed and you can sleep in the extra room if that makes you feel more comfortable," Paul said.

"I don't know Paul. Give me until our next session with Jasper the Crazy and I'll give you an answer then, okay?"

"Alright," was all he said.

Shit, what the hell am I going to do?

**There ya go! I will try to get the next chapter out in a reasonable amount of time. I'll just have to cut down on my playing Words with Friends. That game is fun! Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-One

**Okay so good news for you (definitely not for me), I can't go to work for the next couple of days due to a nasty stomach virus. So that means I can update! This story is coming to an end, with only one or two chapters left. As sad as that makes me, I think this story had run its course, so to speak. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I am looking forward to starting another one. Now….one with this story!**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

I've made my decision. Masen and I are moving back to La Push. The Cullen's thought it was a good idea, surprisingly. They said that I was welcome back anytime and Masen and I will always be Cullen's at heart. I can't believe Emmett actually said those words. Serious Emmett is almost as funny as spazzed-out Emmett.

That's how I ended up here, in front of the place that I called home, and the place where my heart was broken. Paul and I had been attending counseling with Jasper three times a week to work out our issues. In that time, I finally decided to give Paul one more chance. But I told him that if he ever cheated on me again, I'd happily cut off his favorite appendage and shove it down his throat. The fact that the Cullen's decided to gift me with a whole set of professional cooking knives showed him that I was completely serious and had the means of completing such a task. Although, I really do like that appendage and would hate to see it gone.

"Is that everything?" Paul asked, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Yeah, be lucky Alice didn't decide to buy a whole new nursery set. I had to put my foot down when she wanted to burn all of my clothes and buy everything designer," I said.

He had a look of shock and horror on his face, although I don't know why. It's common knowledge that Alice is a shop-a-holic and will use any excuse possible to go shopping. It's not really a problem financially because the Cullen's have enough money to pay off the national debt a hundred times over and Alice's ability to predict stock market trends and other business ventures keeps them pretty wealthy. Plus the whole living-for-eternity and needing new hobbies thing usually means they go to college and get really good jobs before they move again. Yeah, they definitely don't need any financial help.

"I swear that bloodsuc- Alice needs to go to Shopper Anonymous. I'm sure they have meetings for that sort of thing," Paul said.

I just ignored him and went into the house. Everything looked the same; the pictures of us as well as my pregnancy were still in the same place they were when I left. The only things that changed were the pictures of Masen that were taken since she was born,

"Surprised?" Paul whispered in my ear before nibbling on my earlobe.

"A little, I'd thought for sure you would have gotten rid of everything."

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"I thought you were in love with Bianca. She surely wouldn't want pictures of me and out daughter hanging around," I told him.

"I wouldn't allow anything like that to ever happen!" He said. "I know I messed up, but at the end of the day you're still me imprint and the only girl who holds my heart."

Ever since we starting going to counseling two months ago, Paul, Masen and I have been spending a lot of family time together; and when Paul wanted to take me on romantic dates, Rosalie would watch Masen. I spend every waking moment with my daughter, but it's a relief to know that I can always call the Cullen's if I ever need a babysitter for any reason.

Paul has been a romantic lately. So far, we've gone on romantic dinner dates, taken walks along the beach, and just generally enjoyed each other's company doing things that we both love. Surprisingly, Paul hadn't hasn't pushed the sex issue. The most we've done is some very heavy making out. But I want more, it's been forever since I'd had any kind of intimacy and I've been craving it. Not in the weird addict way, but in the missing-the-closeness kind of way,

"I'm glad you're home," he said, kissing my forehead, and then kissing Masen's as well.

"As am I," I said, deepening the kiss.

I would have gotten lost in the kiss if it wasn't for the hungry cries of our daughter coming from her baby carrier. I smiled against Paul's lips, before turning around and taking Masen out of her carrier and inside the house to feed her in private.

"I love watching you feed our daughter," Paul said from across the room.

"You just love my breasts," I joked. Paul is definitely a boob man. When my breasts got fuller when I was pregnant, it was hard to keep his hands off me. Not that I minded because I had a hard time keeping my hands off of him too.

Masen finished eating and fell asleep ten minutes later. I carried her to the nursery, turned on the baby monitor and slipped out of the room as quickly as possible. I made it downstairs only to get attacked as I reached the last step.

Paul pulled me closer to him, licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. I obliged him and he deepened the kiss. Before I understood what was going on, Paul swept me off of my feet and ran me up to the bedroom.

"Paul," I moaned, grinding myself against him.

He just groaned and kept kissing me. Keep I mind, I haven't had sex in months and Paul has been proving his love to me on a daily basis. I planned on waiting a little longer, honestly I did, but my resolve crumbled. Not that I'm complaining,

* * *

Paul and I lay in bed after everything. My head was resting on his bare chest and he was stroking my hair lovingly. I finally felt content. After everything we've been through, we ended up together. I guess you really can't fight fate. And I'm going to stop trying and do what feels natural.

"Can you believe it?" I asked Paul.

"Believe what?"

"That after everything we've been through, we ended up together," I told him.

"We were meant to be together. We aren't perfect, we have our problems, but at the end of the day we love each other and have a beautiful baby girl."

"Who knew you were so deep?" I asked.

"It's there, I just don't show it. Can't be known as the softie wolf; that title belongs to Seth," he joked.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, always," he said, and for the first time in my entire life, I believed him 100%.

**There you go! The only thing left is the epilogue. I'm so sad that this story is coming to an end but I'm excited to start something new! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	45. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Here is the final chapter of Things Change. I hope you guys loved this story as much as I loved writing it.**

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

I cna honestly say that I never thought my life would turn our the way it did. Paul and I are happily married and have four amazing kids. Masen, Jackson, Reily, and Christopher, True to his word, Paul never did anything to hurt me again. I mean we had our fights, but they were not too bad and were easily resolved.

Today is our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. The children and pack put together a huge party at the beach and invited virtually everyone. Paul retired shortly after I had Christopher because he wanted to grow old with me and we were both almost 30 but only I looked like it.

"Happy anniversary!" Everyone yelled as we walked up the path.

"Thanks guys!" I said, going around and making small talk.

My relationship with Sam and Emily has changed so much. Emily and I aren't best friends, but we are friends. And Uncle Sam has been working on building our relationship back up to where it was before.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," Masen said, standing up and pulling Embry with her.

Masen is now twenty-one and is going to an online college so she can stay in La Push with Embry. They had gotten married last year, and while Paul wasn't exactly thrilled with it, I was so happy for my baby girl.

"What is it?" I asked, my curiosity was officially peaked.

"We're having a baby!" She said enthusiastically.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around my first born and her husband.

"Congratulations guys. You're going to make great parents!" I said, crying.

This is how my life was supposed to turn out. I have a loving husband, friends, and the best kids anyone could ask for. It took a lot for Paul and I to get where we are today, but if given the chance, I wouldn't change a thing.

~The End~

**I can't believe it's over! I want to thank everyone who had stuck with me throughout this story. Your support means the world to me. Later on, I may do an Embry/Masen story but right now I'm working on a new story and I will have the prologue up soon. Thank you guys again and please leave me a review and tell me what you think. **


	46. Authors Note

**So I'm thinking about re-writing this story. I went through it and decided that I didn't like some things and that I could combine some things. I just wanted to get opinions on whether I should do this or not, so please let me know what you think! Also, check out my one-shot that features Callie and Paul :) I changed the number of kids they have and the names to fit the song but still, check it out and tell me what you think!**


	47. Update!

**So…I've decided to completely re-write this story! Some things will stay the same but some will change. I currently have the first couple chapters done (I want to get at least ten done before I start uploading) and am working hard to get the others done before the semester starts. I'm going to take down the old version of the story as soon as I have the first new chapter up (because I'm posting it as a new story). So be looking out for my new-ish story coming soon! **


End file.
